


It's Good to Be the Boss

by buddha92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Biting, Body Hair, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Facials, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Grinding, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impregnation, Large Cock, M/M, Male Solo, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg Kink, Multi, Muscles, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Naked Cuddling, No actual mpreg, Open Relationships, Pack Dynamics, Pack Hierarchy, Pack Orgies, Polyamorous Pack, Polyfidelity, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rites of Passage, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sexual Fantasy, Sweat, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddha92/pseuds/buddha92
Summary: As head honcho of the wolf demon tribe, Kouga enjoys some pretty enticing perks: power, respect, authority… Not to mention the devoted service of two bothersome but endearing comrades who will do anything for him, these enthused retainers pledged to sate the alpha male’s every need. The ever faithful tag team of Ginta and Hakkaku never fret when providing their chief with the more tactile benefits of leadership, only too happy to bask in Kouga’s glory while working to earn his stubborn affection. In this wild pack, the admiring tag-alongs do a lot more than simply pay lip service to their virile, bossy prince.





	1. First Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masamune_I](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune_I/gifts).



> I use the terms alpha and beta in this, along with some fetishized mentions of male impregnation. Just to be clear, this is NOT referring to the Omegaverse type thing, but an actual pack hierarchy. And there’s NO real Mpreg going on, just a pompous Kouga trying to mock and stimulate his subordinates. Also there's a point describing how Kouga gets so horny after defeating an opponent that he feels he could rape them, but there's NO rape/non-con and he turns away from those thoughts. He might be a jerk but he's not evil.
> 
> This work is one of MANY inspired by my friend Masa-I. It was SUPPOSED to be a Christmas present for him since he’s given me all these great prompts, but I haven’t been able to finish even one yet. Guess it’s an early birthday gift now (since I’m still working on what I PLANNED for his B-day) because I took forever getting the idea right, plus it turned out much longer than expected (beta reading took a long time too, which Masa-I also did BTW, thanks buddy!). [Yeah, there’s two great surprises - you taking longer than expected with things, and me getting work as presents… sigh. xD -M] Even with that delay, I rushed to finish and didn’t include everything I wanted because I felt bad for talking with him for months about ideas, but producing nothing. So forgive me if it’s a bit unorganized in areas and doesn’t flow properly.
> 
> Tags apply to the whole story, not just content in this chapter.

Being the den master of a whole tribe of rowdy demon wolves was a stressful affair, even for a man of Kouga’s grand stature and abilities. Boundary disputes with other demons, settling inter-clan rivalries and quarrels, planning out future war strategies, ensuring their food stores would last the winter—there was _no end_ to the tedium and burden of command.

The straightforward leader much preferred charging headfirst into the exciting heat and carnage of battle over dull hours spent on planning and forethought and organization which rule unfortunately required. The brash warrior relished the chances when he could discard those stuffy trappings and free himself to gleefully savor the euphoric adrenaline rush he experienced during combat, a sentiment of sweltering stimulation that was elevated to an almost _sexual_ degree of attraction and thrill. Fighting, to this wild demon lord, was a deeply and intimately passionate affair, causing a strange primal stirring in his loins and a sensual warmth to run all the way to his core while in the thick of the most dangerous situations; for Kouga the struggle for life against a worthy opponent felt as salacious and pleasurable as any sultry, unbridled mating season fuck might.

Regrettably, the demon had few opportunities to indulge in his interest for seductive savagery these days, being as burdened with duties as he was. Going on routine hunts for food or negotiating pacts of alliance with other clans couldn’t possibly arouse Kouga’s ardor the same way as a brutal, tantalizing duel to the death. No way were humdrum chores and giving out menial orders going to inflame the impulsive wolf’s blood, make his heart throb with reckless enthusiasm and spur that curious, addicting sense of lust which emerged while sparring. During some of the boring shit he was saddled with, Kouga’d be lucky to feel _anything_ besides drowsy detachment or to get bothered enough for his indifferent limp cock to wiggle even the tiniest bit, let alone have his equipment rise to its full, throbbing splendor with pure trance-like furor as it sometimes unconsciously did on the battlefield.

Despite Kouga’s authority over the tribe and honest commitment to ably direct them with all his might, that’s what he had always truly been focused on, what the prince had been _born_ for: unadulterated, bloody warfare, beautifully provocative in its own warped way. Such determined single-mindedness in martial matters suited his personality and tastes far better than the tiresome, detail-oriented necessities of authority in any case. He genuinely _loved_ battle, felt a flirty attraction to testing his might he couldn’t get enough of, the electrifying tingle was so sublime it made Kouga stiff as iron.

That being said, there were a few… fringe benefits that undeniably made all the trouble worthwhile. Of course, he was resolutely sworn to doing his best to defend his kin, stubbornly unwavering in conviction or dedication to his role, regardless of how yawn-inducing it might be much of the time. Kouga took great pride in his rule knowing his people were safe under his careful watch and how powerful they had grown for it. The normally blunt, solitary man sure didn't hate the respect and admiration he received from his grateful fellows. That was plenty compensation for his duty. But that didn’t mean there weren’t _other_ , more _personal_ rewards to reap from his status which the hot-blooded demon took ample advantage of, alluring perks that delighted the leader oh-so-much more than mere ordinary appreciation.

As ruler, Kouga was lucky to be entitled to a convenient, reliable method of venting all that pent-up anxiety and boredom his job provided. Whenever the rugged chieftain returned from battle in a riled up state induced by combat-influenced stupor, a rush of testosterone pumping madly in his veins and instinctual mating urges at their peak, he took to celebrating a hard-fought battle the way wolf demons usually did: Kouga had himself a sweaty, feral rut. Nothing soothed the nerves or melted tension away like a nice frisky lay to calm down.

Typically after a battle’s conclusion, the desire which burned painfully inside the fierce prince amidst chaos like the most deep-seated and untamed exhilaration was followed by a boastful sprint home from the site of triumph. Pompously parading around his robust golden-brown body caked in the muddy filth and blood spray emblematic of victory, Kouga’s own grungy figure rallied his troops and acted as a trophy lorded over vanquished enemies.

But those twisted feelings of depraved titillation that arose from crushing foes and dominating the weaker were not quelled so easily, even by the prospect of winning the day. The manic energy still lingered prominently in Kouga’s demonic intuition even as he was lauded immensely by his fellows for his courage on the trek home. Gloating did nothing to ease the demon’s instincts of craving, the barely tolerable animal inclination of rapacious greed and victor’s justice.

More than once, Kouga had been so driven by the ecstasy of hormones and lecherous enthrallment during warfare that he had felt the primitive compulsion to ravage his surviving overcome opponents, to harness that vulgar wellspring of amorousness awakened by struggle and violently unleash it to the obvious conclusion. Crude subconscious thoughts told him it was his _birthright_ to dominate, just another task of command meant to display his superiority as their destroyer by holding the losers down in the dust and defiling them to his content. Kouga’s unclear, heated mind would vividly imagine the defeated demons as mere holes for disposal of his agitated potency and ambition, lowly beings unable to stop him from unleashing that berserk wickedness upon them and cementing his ownership over the defeated with one feral act seizing control of them mind and body.

The heavens only knew how many times the wolf prince had fantasized taking out his frustration on that flea-bag Inuyasha, for example, shoving him down and showing the loudmouth his proper place in the world while proving once and for all that Kouga was the top canine around these parts. Picturing himself utilizing how blisteringly turned-on carnage made him by forcing Inuyasha into begging to become his breeding hole, getting pounded into compliance by a  _ true _ warrior, always made Kouga feel better when the hotheads inevitably clashed and bickered. Sweet as the mutt’s submission would be, however, Kouga had no intention of  _ actually _ dominating the idiot half-demon—he didn’t want to get fleas—it was just his instilled drive to establish himself as the better, as demons were obsessed with social standing and exhibiting raw strength.

As sick as it made the overly-proud Kouga to admit his inner darkness, the desire to conquer a thwarted opponent's chastity wasn’t an unnatural objective for demons—or  _ humans _ for that matter. Both could easily get lost in the beguiling crime of depravity. Vehemently independent, Kouga never allowed himself to descend that far into unrestrained lust, though; some lower-class demons might commit that kind of treachery wrongly thinking it made them strong, but Kouga was a better man than that. He tried every day to be just and noble in action to inspire his troops—they too were strictly forbidden from plundering an enemies…  _ honor _ —but couldn't deny he hadn’t felt under the influence of such cruelty before.

Instead, to counter loss of control and satiate the consuming craving he felt after a skirmish, Kouga used his rank to solicit some expert help in relieving his triggered libido, channeling all that bodily antagonism and battle fervor into an absolutely frantic, torrid mating spree. So upon his illustrious return to the wolves’ den, his subjects were more than happy to subdue that rabid sexuality spilling uncontrollably from their victorious overlord. A request from the eminent commander couldn’t be ignored, not that his grateful people minded a ravishing roll in the grass with the sexy hero in exchange for his numerous feats of success that left them secure and powerful. In particular, there were a pair of spry, noisy guys always working in cahoots who adored the frenzied tough love Kouga dished out after battle, enthusiastically volunteering for every chance to extract his anxious spirits. Time and again, Kouga christened his brothers-and-sisters-in-arms with the virility surging from his agitated body, blowing off the steam upon them in wild but _consensual_ encounters designed to drain him to normality, turning that vileness residing inside into an act of mutually enjoyable compassion and clan bonding.

This explosion of jubilant fornication wasn’t limited to the alpha alone; when triumphant wolf clan fighters dashed home carrying the spoils of war stripped from the defeated in tow, they returned to find a debauched atmosphere of primal hedonism awaiting them, a raucous ceremony of food, drink, and sex galore. This was the warriors’  _ true _ prize: a raunchy party ritual welcoming the returning heroes and allowing them to let loose with their desires or expel that pesky built-up stress from combat. Such brave, successful soldiers deserved a reward for their efforts, and every battle won caused the caves to descend into an extravagant binge of libertine coitus and insatiable lechery to ease the conquerors’ excited temperaments and ravenous physical appetites instigated by campaigning against their rivals. Such was simply their way.

On these celebratory occasions, the dim chambers the wolf demons called home would echo emphatically with numerous rambunctious, unrestrained moans of pleasure, accompanied by moist, rhythmic slapping all around emanating from scores of heedless and horny demons pairing up or gathering in audacious groups after each successful conquest to mark the event with carnal delights. The thrill of victory time and again seamlessly erupted into an untamed orgy as the intoxicated tribe succumbed to their baser animal urges and sought to relieve the endorphin swarm through unruly bouts of explicit public fornication.

The free-spirited debauchery wasn’t just allowed, it was  _ encouraged _ ; bravery and exploration and passion were positive traits in their society, even when approaching sexual matters, and the wolf demons were a very physical people at heart. Under Kouga’s approving supervision, the large cavern would turn into a haven of bliss as men and women cast aside rules and cares to gather into piles of humping flesh, dripping in sweat and coiled together, writhing in luxurious euphoria, or swap bonded partners for a day to experience another comrade’s woman, or any other perverse options that appealed to the many lust-addled minds in the heat of the moment.

The lewd festivities wouldn’t end until everyone had been appropriately satisfied, the revelries sometimes lasting for  _ days _ on end after particularly splendid and pivotal battles that enthralled the horde and extended their reach to new bounds. Repeated wins often left the cave system reeking with the wafting, pleasantly sultry mixed odors of musk and sweat and semen from dozens of completely gratified participants who lazed around huddled in nude, lethargic clusters and heaps, restoring their stamina until the next spectacular battle and following orgasmic bender.

As clan alpha presiding over these merry fuck-fests, Kouga was bestowed the privilege of having his pick of the litter during these bacchanalian, no holds barred events. The role might often be monotonous, but that lone intriguing benefit of command sure spiced the tedium up. Any woman he wished to have—or man for that matter, should the craving arise, since Kouga and most other demons weren’t picky with where they got their dicks wet—was honor bound by tribal law to become his private mate for the evening and ensure his every physical need was met.

The pack chieftain's selection of temporary partner was absolute, ignoring nearly all ties of blood, marriage, gender, or age. During the promiscuous collective indulgence of tribal success, should he wish to engage with a married woman or man, then there was little in the code of their people to deny his right of copulation. Those under the equivalent human age of 15, when wolves were considered as young adults, were forbidden to be selected for obvious reasons, but if a virgin that old was picked, then the deflowering was allowed despite any possible future marriage proposals and he was always awarded first dibs; in fact, many saw it as a badge of honor to have their first time with the toughest, bravest, most worthy member of the pack. So powerful was the leader’s decision and so lax the customs of wolves that even engaging in incestual couplings was on the table, should the alpha so desire to mix it up with his own kin. His pleasure was a clan imperative, all the horny subjects willing to appease their lord’s libido if asked in trade for his guidance and protection.

The cultural _requirement_ of intimate relations from underlings might seem seedy and degrading to outsiders, but most wolf demons would eagerly jump at the chance to lay with their handsome prince; even the most egotistical, stubborn, and proud of males would gladly bend over and present themselves to be despoiled by Kouga. This was partially because demon sexuality wasn’t defined narrowly into categories of right and wrong like that of the prudish humans, but also was a testament to Kouga’s popularity, the sheer respect he commanded.

Demon wolf society was intensely and fluidly erotic, holding very few taboos. Besides honoring the spirits of their ancestors, wolf demons had only two deities they believed in: a god of war, power, and hunting, and his life companion, the goddess of fertility, love, sex, and community. The two values were preeminent in their culture, ingrained into daily life, explaining why fucking and fighting consumed so much of their energy and why the demons were so openly disdainful of so called sexual-norms. To make love in its many kinky forms was nothing short of worshiping the life-giving deity of sensuality.

To this end, orgies were no stranger to the curious experimenting with their same-sex packmates and discovering the appeal of such pairings, even if only for a night, so men had no fear of being taken by another male and being seen as somehow ‘lesser’,  _ especially _ not by the esteemed alpha. To please the leader sexually was a cherished opportunity among the clan, a rare gift to express individual devotion and homage to the steward of the clan’s safety and destiny. It was a sacred honor to mate with him; women craved to be inseminated with his cubs, newly ripe girls and boys alike ready to be initiated into the shameless flings desired for the boss to steal their virginities, while both husbands and wives watched in voyeuristic pride when their partners were chosen to consummate with the most desired man in the clan.

Alphas, in return for this physical allegiance, would occasionally reward well-performing commanders with a bestial, ravenous screw in front of the whole clan to advertise their earned favor and ensure they kept up the good work with the sly promise of more intimate encounters to come. To receive an alpha male’s load of warm, potent spunk in this ceremony was among the greatest accolades. The spectacle of a high-ranking wolf tribesman being seeded by their lord for achievement in conflict was the proudest moment of many demons’ lives, thereafter granted the glory of carrying his sought-after scent mark on their bodies and feeling the vitality of his essence shot inside, publicly baptized by the revered cum as worthy of praise as the alpha’s select elite. Top soldiers would proudly advertise and dispute among themselves who was the most formidable depending on how many times the boss had marked them, since each time was indicative of excellence on the battlefield, a tremendous accomplishment recognized and suitably rewarded.

Yet Kouga rarely allowed himself to partake of such prerogatives, even though he was entitled to them by value of power. It wasn’t that he hated the lewd side of his job, either; it sure beat _talking_ forever. From time to time he would of course join in on the fun to keep spirits high—the clan needed their leader to participate for a morale boost, needed to witness his magnificence in action—and also obviously enjoy the colossal privilege of getting his fill of his sensuous people in the frenzied pack orgy. The chief took all comers on these precious days, filling up many orifices greedily awaiting his liquid donation as long as his dynamic stamina held out, leaving scores of profoundly satiated women and men alike dripping with creamy gobs of his prized ejaculate from sloppy, loosened holes as Kouga methodically moved on to nut inside as many of his faithful compatriots as possible before even he ran dry.

He was also quick to compensate those soldiers who went above and beyond to win glory, never allowing one of his generals who exceeded expectations to walk away without a warm feeling inside, a smattering of his musk on their body, and a profound sense of value to his reign. Granting them the treat that was his ripped, mouth-watering naked form was essential to Kouga’s role, by allowing the clan to dine on him like an extravagant feast, nipping and sucking at his body which was a work of art. Though he was a gruff and taciturn man, not very accustomed to dealing openly with his emotions, it was important he showed his clan some love on those all too scarce occasions.

That was all good fun, but instead of delving without thought into the decadent exercises of lupine lust, Kouga’s trusty method of decompression after combat lay rather with two dedicated fanboys always seeking to impress him, persistently trailing distantly behind him in vain attempts to capture his attention. Such boundless determination and perseverance pleased the prince, and he used his vaunted powers of selection to dub this pair of his closest companions a special place in his administration, coveted ranks in their hierarchical structure many would fight tooth and nail to acquire. Whenever Kouga needed to relax from the tiresome affairs of leadership or thirsted for a therapeutic release, he always had his assistants Ginta and Hakkaku ready to and avid to wring him dry. Their service was his secret weapon in staving off his raging, unruly sex drive. Let the others have their mass of sexual energy, feeding off one another in rabid arousal; Kouga preferred to survey his smutty domain under the care of his best friends and most special retainers.

But all this talk of raucous sexual sprees was sorely out of place. Sadly, Kouga was currently attending to the boring part of his capacity as alpha, the side that  _ didn’t _ involve frisky bouts of group sex. Instead, he was perched atop a large, flat boulder that served as his makeshift throne inside the largest central room of their many-chambered abode, speaking without much interest to the semicircle of assembled clan members about patrolling their borders and repelling some recent incursions into their lands.

The people obediently watched their leader speak with intent, predatory gazes, listening closely to his instructions even though their attention was unavoidably divided on account of Kouga’s haggard breathing and the distracting cacophony of obscene, wet slurping emanating from his lap. Despite his issues with completing a sentence clearly and without a round of coarse panting, the audience was nonetheless intrigued with the spectacle of his apparently riveting speech, many sets of gleaming, hungry eyes staring at their leader and lips being licked seductively as if the entire clan might pounce on him at any moment for some reason. The scent of arousal was discernible in the stale air and raging urges were acutely palpable as many bodies squirmed uncomfortably in anticipation during the meeting.

Their keen interest in the routine details was understandable however, given that Kouga had an impishly brash habit of shamelessly  _ multitasking _ during the less interesting moments spent at home, flaunting his supremacy with the assistance of his favorite accomplices in crime. Nothing said he couldn’t carry out his duty  _ and  _ engage in a little of that sweet ‘tension alleviation’ at the same time.

“We need to—UNGH!—send some more p-patrols to the—Ah, fuuuuck—northern border to keep out intruders,” the distracted man spoke with some difficulty in what seemed to be two concurrent conversations, one filled with typical instructions and the other consisting of racy encouragement directed down at his crotch, all the while his voice sounding husky and uneven as the syllables poured out lazily.

“Get on that—gnnnnnn—soon, alright? Oh, that’s the spot!” he added in a higher pitch when a sudden jolt of his body caused Kouga to tense up as if electrocuted.

Kouga’s words were peppered and punctuated with a string of sharp gasps, throaty growls, and the occasional sideways whispered swear of indignation. Or perhaps they could be better described as curses uttered in barely conjured restraint. Even if Kouga was struggling to get his thought out, he had to keep his wits about him and be a good example; no one liked an alpha that gave in or lacked the stamina to follow through and reign effectively over his subordinates. He should be the epitome of masculinity and toughness, defiantly showing everyone who was boss at all times, exuding that aura of control and security that a good leader should.

So Kouga gathered his willpower and continued to speak authoritatively on the issues at hand as any capable prince should, but in unintentional gruff and hoarse grunts which sputtered and dripped uneasy from his lips. He barely paid attention to the mischievous punks down below causing the ruckus and inflaming the libidos of the onlookers while trying their best to see him falter, concentrating rather with every ounce of patience and fortitude he possessed on the absolutely _thrilling_ report of current population numbers, which wasn’t easy for a headstrong, forceful guy like Kouga.

He’d deal with the busy duo’s cheeky insubordination soon enough and show them who they were dealing with. For now, the struggling prince just had to get through explaining his intentions before his kinfolk started getting naughty ideas and the impulsive man wound up shaming himself by giving into his throbbing desires before delivering the necessary business, or worse yet, ejaculating prematurely—an alpha who was led around by the dick by his fiendish supporters was a joke, a laughingstock who deserved neither title nor respect. Kouga would never allow himself to be brought low by that emasculating circumstance; for all their trickery and fun, Ginta and Hakkaku had bought more than they bargained for.

The cause for such an unruly, crude atmosphere during a simple planning meeting was blatantly apparent to those watching restlessly from the sidelines; the provocative wolf prince was completely exposed to the clan while dictating orders, his breezy fur skirt rolled up around his waist to reveal his huge erect member and hairy, heavy sack laden with potential progeny for all to behold, carelessly flashing all the attendants with his pride amidst the speech—wolf demons didn’t wear undergarments, preferring the comfort and freedom of movement, and beneath those pelts, every one of the wolf men was free-balling it, letting their gonads swing free as nature intended. A little impractical for battle perhaps, but even demons didn’t make a habit of aiming for low blows, and feeling the fresh air on one’s boys was plenty worth it.

Kouga’s lofty seat on the elevated surface allowed everyone gathered to plainly ogle the rock solid shaft jutting prominently from his lap, just as he wanted. His arousal caused no end of fidgeting and irritated growls in the crowd, sparking impatience in some of the wolves itching for him to finish talking so they could start getting busy themselves. The smooth stone beneath his taut, muscled rump was cold, but the steamy action Ginta and Hakkaku were inciting around his junk kept Kouga plenty warm enough to stave off the chill.

Also showing off was the demon’s firm heaving chest, expanding and contracting in time with his haggard breathing, glistening abs rose and fell in a heaving pattern while he struggled to get out the proper information. The chiseled pecs shone with dewy sweat since Kouga had tossed aside the clunky armor breastplate he typically wore, along with the leg and arm guards, leaving the unabashedly nude demon stripped down to only the headband and hair tie keeping his long, luxurious black mane in place.

On close inspection, Kouga’s supple, perfectly sculpted body possessed no hint of tan lines, even down to his engorged light-brown cock and swollen testes, the bulging and evenly bronzed muscles proclaiming his might loudly with a sturdy build forged by battle. Meanwhile, adding to the ruggedly picturesque exterior, a thick shrub of curly black pubes adorned his pelvis and the overgrowth crawled up the demon’s torso to ring his navel, with an additional smaller bushy patch of fuzz rooted between his toned pecs and two more thickets of the coarse dark hair tucked underneath his armpits. Members of the tribe tended to be bedecked in furry brushes of unattended growth in all the usual places, and Kouga was no exception. Sporting the black trails of dense bush only accentuated his considerable studly potency. The demon indeed looked a virile, strapping beast; that was just one reason Kouga’s people adored him so much.

Despite his immodest bareness, however, the assembled folk of his clan seated before Kouga paid no real mind to the nudity of their chief, besides it making them all turned-on as well; demons had a much freer expression and enjoyment of sexuality than humans did, with all their unnecessary morals and stuck-up prudish ethics. Walking around undressed was par for the course, no one really minded too much. The brandishing of the fit, rugged handsomeness of their leader made many a wolf squirm and drool with covetous eyes fixated on his magnificent endowment, but there were no innocent blushes or aghast exclamations at his natural state.

For demons the flashing of genitals was actually one tried and true method of warding off foolish challengers to the throne; open nudism was no stranger in wolf society and decreed ‘I have nothing to hide, I am the most fit, I have the biggest manhood, only _I_ can lead!’ to any and all who spotted Kouga’s splendid, sinewy anatomy which had been crafted through many difficult brawls and the thick, imposing ten inches of girth at his disposal. More than one potential rival had dropped their plans to overthrow Kouga after setting their woeful gaze on his immaculate prick; they knew that should they fail in usurping him, the best they could hope for was permanent exile, or even worse, the terrifying fate of being stripped of their rights and submitting as his personal bitch, slaves to the alpha’s prowess to be used as powerless receptacles for his now obviously superior juices and nothing more.

Their people were certainly erotic ones who enjoyed their sexuality, but to lose a duel of honor was to be cast out from the clan and become devoid of all dignity that came with being a wolf demon. To be penetrated by the alpha for commendable feats in battle was a compliment because it increased status, but to fail a coup was a disgrace because there was no tribute or homage to be earned. The individual was no longer even a _wolf_ , they were simply _whores_ to use and dispose of, holes for the pack lord to do with what he wished in the same vein as defeated enemies. The exiles lost freedom and identity, becoming possessions **,** objects the alpha could break, ravage, and violate. An alpha always, by custom and personal dignity, had to ensure whomever he was rutting with was enjoying themselves, that the pleasure went both ways when he honored commanders with his staff buried in their rears; there were no such rules concerning a defeated challenger and he could be as rough as he wished with them. In this way, the boastful act of advertising the size of his natural giftedness was a way to keep order and maintain authority. Humans loved their treachery and civil strife, but because of this strict ordering of their community and the harsh penalties for upsetting peace, wolf clans tended to be very stable politically.

Kouga’s brawny legs were spread wide open for maximum field of view, seated in a striking pose that portrayed control, with bare feet planted firmly against the ground as if daring anyone to doubt his masculinity or status currently on display. The stance simultaneously enabled the whole crowd to gander at the meat hanging between Kouga’s legs in awe for further effect and for his antagonizing little friends Ginta and Hakkaku to do their work cooling his ardor and entertaining the prince they admired with the exposed length.

The splayed stance had an added benefit as well: with burly thighs spread apart, it also allowed for the most loyal of all Kouga’s wolves free access to his throbbing organ to show off another overt performance of why he was prince. It was all about commanding respect. And the two busy heads needed room to appropriately pay tribute in deference to his greatness.

Seated proudly at Kouga’s feet side by side were his two staunchest allies and henchmen, Ginta and Hakkaku, their heads planted decisively in his uncovered lap; the little devils were the source of his frustrated attempts at talking and the heated looks he was getting from everyone else. With chins resting on his sinewy thighs, the pair nipped at and delivered a smattering of soft, loving kisses to the prince’s stiff wood, pushing around the boner with their noses like a favorite toy. Wordlessly—if you didn’t count the constant slurping as language—they worked in earnest desire to satisfy the prince of their clan, to praise his greatness in the best way they knew how, completely focused on his junk and not his words. The preoccupied men couldn’t care less about the report, their duties were of a _much_ higher significance. If they missed anything Kouga could fill them in later anyways. Their only contributions to the discussion were a cacophony of wet smacking sounds ushered forth as Ginta and Hakkaku both did their best to ease Kouga’s woes by means of a magnitude of pecks with saliva covered lips and lively nibbles across his hardness.

Kneeling placidly before the ponytailed man and stripped completely of their fur wraps and loincloths, lacking even the tiny modesty arm-guards and leg warmers afforded, the naked pair basked in the glory that was Kouga’s massive, leaking erection as it towered above their reverent mouths. Ten jaw dropping inches of top-grade alpha wolf dick from bulky base surrounded in a nest of ample curls to the swollen purplish head dribbling precum down the rigid length and into their savoring mouths, _all_ of it solely theirs to lavish with attention while others looked on with simmering jealousy.

The rock hard dong nestled tightly between them, the two frisky fellows appreciatively nuzzled the virile, sturdy rod of flesh against their cheeks and dug relishing noses against the wolf ruler’s meaty symbol of authority, gladly allowing sticky trails of his pre to be painted across their faces as Ginta and Hakkaku struggled against one another for preeminence over Kouga’s nether regions. The two followers aggressively toyed with the girthy organ, fighting over it like two pups at play struggling over a stick, with each wanting to claim the distinction of being the one to bring Kouga to climax. This was a favorite game of the dirty little bastards, prodding at the genitals they dotted on with their noses back and forth like a cute game of tug of war and angling to get the better position; Kouga wasn’t cruel enough to let a little thing like a public meeting get in the way of his friend’s fun, so he always let the boys have at it and enjoy themselves to keep things interesting around the throne while he carried out the mundane stuff.

For his part, Kouga let them play as they wished and merely watched with occasional mirthful glances down at his crotch, absorbing the respect he was paid as chief while his comrades sucked up and down his tender pecker competitively. They flashed sloppy smiles back up at him, their eyes glinting with His clawed hands rested firmly but comfortingly atop their heads, not forcing either down on his junk, but merely  _ guiding _ them as he would do on the battlefield, leading them as his role dictated.

While continuing to speak halfheartedly to the other clan members, Kouga caressed and patted their vigilant heads absentmindedly while his followers were hard at work slobbering across his veiny hard-on. His own focus was primarily on the crowd circled before his profane splendor, but the affirming touch otherwise necessary to reassure the pair of friends not to stop their task or break their attention from his groin. They were doing a good job and deserved to know it, but the mischievous pair could probably already tell that from all the grunting and swearing they were wringing forcibly from Kouga.

Glancing up but never removing their lips from his thick penis, the pair beamed at the kind gesture which was strangely sentimental for Kouga with glistening, honored eyes, taking it as a sign to double their efforts. Ginta and Hakkaku both bit harder into the shaft and grazed their fangs proactively against the delicate skin, speeding up the rough oral lauding and salutations and ramping up the tenacity of their movements with harder kissing and flicks of the tongue. Kouga enjoyed the roughhousing though, the added allure of the slightly stinging pain that hurt so good, and a gruff sigh spilled out of his mouth as the two dawdling dorks simultaneously moved to suck so hard on his member that it seemed the brats were trying to leave hickeys along his cock just so everyone knew who it belonged to, welts marking their presence and claim to ownership. Wolves were very  _ territorial _ , even the demon species.

As Kouga delivered more of his boring address, his stalwart lieutenants continued their important task uncaring of the audience mere feet from their perverse display of loyalty, licking, sucking, slobbering at the phallus off in their own world. All around, amazed eyes watched and followed the action, similarly directing half their attention to Kouga’s words, but nonetheless somewhat distracted by the public copulation, the overt ceremony of fealty. In these cramped spaces, this cavern abode, one learned quickly to accept such indiscreet manner of mating, and it was a common occurrence for sexual acts to end up as somewhat of a spectator sport in the tribe. Just as the audience held nothing against the participants and watched with curious, aroused interest, neither did Ginta or Hakkaku feel shame being seen by so many placed on their knees swearing their obedience to clan and leader with cock on their tongues, as they shouldn’t; such pettiness was for humans.

This was how demons dealt with their baser yearning: when they needed to, they just _went_ for it. And with the group mentality of the clans, there was never a shortage of partners to consummate their lust with. Kouga, as the ruler, had every one of them at his beck and call to quench his appetite, his position as the alpha affording him the privilege and right to mate with any woman or man of his choice.

But his most reliable supporters were always the ones the pack head chose when mating season rolled around and the burning heat growing inside his loins was too intense to contain. Whenever in need of a rut, those two slowpokes were Kouga’s first choice to relieve himself of his natural male urges, his instinct to breed. It was a task the perpetual tag-alongs were all too glad to fulfill, accomplishing their societal role in the tribe as second rung males terrifically well.

That’s what life was like in a stratified community, one alpha and many loyal betas beneath him ready to serve. Which wasn’t to say Kouga was a cruel or violent breeding companion; the wolf prince was neither demanding nor weak-willed in bed, always maintaining his nobility and strength even while fucking, but  _ never _ gaining obedience through force as some would, insisting others submit to their will by way of fang and claw. Kouga never assaulted them demanding his due and always ensured the pair received their own satisfaction as well, further enhancing the considerable respect and admiration they held for the distinguished man. He saw as it as the just way for a leader to act; just because he was top of the heap didn’t mean he disrespected those in other strata in the chain of command.

This was the way the wolf demon tribe displayed their loyalty outside of mating season, when every conceivable act and perversion was allowed, by submitting themselves and offering up mouth and tailhole to the leader should he ask. To his credit, Kouga never allowed the heat of the moment to cloud his mind, never allowing himself to despoil and defile in brutality as some in his position would do, wrongly believing such harshness was what made an alpha. He would never let himself sink into such barbarism.

Make no mistake though, Kouga was no pushover, he was a strong and vigorous mate, accepting no quarter from his two favorite bed partners, expecting the most out of them every time. The haughty prince would plow ravenously, with great strength in his hips and the astounding swiftness he was known for due to the jewel shards in his legs, leaving his two cock-tenders drooling carelessly and thoroughly satisfied whenever Kouga pounded their happily presented beta butts with surefire energy and command, and he demanded they have the vitality and fortitude to keep up. Were they unable to take his entire length, the frisky couple would only shame themselves and disappoint their lord.

Like most of the demon wolf clan, Kouga was well endowed, sporting a truly impressive ten inch package decorated with violet veins scattered across the length and a set of hefty sagging testicles covered in coarse black pubes like a wispy forest. Coming in at around seven inches each, Ginta and Hakkaku were by no means small in the equipment department, pretty average for a wolf demon in fact, but were completely outclassed by Kouga’s sheer size, the largest in the whole clan. Despite rarely ever getting to top, they had plenty of training and experience with their backdoors, though, experiencing pure delight whenever the hung man mounted them and left the betas feeling so blissfully _full_.

With the powerful warlord seated upon the large rock preening like a king on his throne above his lessers while being sucked off, Kouga finally concluded instructing his fellow tribesmen of their orders in pushing back incursions into their territory and gathering supplies for coming battles, before, at last, curtly dismissing them with a coy, crooked smirk. The self-assured man had  _ other _ matters to handle, namely the two spritely dudes gnawing and nudging his junk relentlessly, toying with his painfully adamantine prick trying to get a rise out of him. All the while as he spoke the dutiful pair had never let their faces depart from his groin for even a second. They needed repayment for such deferential aid in spicing these tedious meetings up.

Kouga slid his hands down from resting atop their steadily bobbing noggins to stroke at Ginta and Hakkaku’s cheeks thoughtfully, caressing the rosy skin softly and encouragingly in thanks. Both their faces rapidly flushed to a glowing red hue from humble elation brought on by Kouga’s subtle act of fondness. Each man looked up again into Kouga’s intense, audacious blue eyes and melted inside, his bravado and all-consuming, commending and gallant gaze at the duo causing them to smolder in breathless appreciation. Oh, how they loved it when Kouga’s care for them shone through his tough exterior and his gentle actions now carried that deep unspoken attachment. It wasn’t a frequent thing, so the ecstatic pair enjoyed it while they could, shivering from the excitement while the stud lorded over them, petting the suckling wolves as if they were obedient lap dogs.

“Now that the boring stuff’s out of the way, let’s finish our fun,” Kouga spoke to Ginta and Hakkaku, his voice saturated with deep, gravelly arousal.

His only response was two throaty but energetic murmurs of consent. All three participants were more than willing to speed up their pleasure now that business had concluded. The pair doubled their efforts, launching more vigorous and dominant slurps along the inches of meat, no longer bound to allow the other’s to hear Kouga’s voice. Now it was time to play and  _ really _ heat things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in the future I’ll be coming back and doing a second draft that includes what I trimmed out, but it will be waaaaay off in the future, as I have many other priorities in both writing and real life, so don't expect it any time soon. Some things I cut for time include: Feet licking, Nipple sucking, Testicle sucking, Armpit sniffing, and Presenting.
> 
> This was going to be a one-shot, but I decided to break it up to make it more manageable to read. (I have a habit of writing LONG wordy stuff. this was intended to be 10k words or so, now it's nearing 25k.) So FYI, when separated into chapters it might not flow the same way I intended as it does in one piece. I’ll try to get the other parts out sometime in the next couple months, but no promises on that. I also may or may not recombine all the segments back into one big chapter once I do my second draft depending on how it reads in separate parts.


	2. Middle Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life has been a nonstop train-wreck.
> 
> As I said last time, forgive me if this is a bit disorganized, rushing to complete it and breaking it into chapters may have left a stray paragraph here and there out of the places where they would fit better.
> 
> I'll try to get the conclusion up when I can. Thanks for reading.

Although Kouga waved off the riled up crowd to go carry out his orders so he could now enjoy his carnal entertainment without distraction—most of whom begrudgingly obeyed despite their own raging boners or dripping pussies, grumbling disappointedly all the while as they slinked away from the glorious spectacle that was the naked prince and his cock sucking subordinates—a few keenly interested stragglers stayed behind to watch Kouga and his faithful, amorous guardians to the assuredly messy conclusion.   


The preoccupied lord didn’t mind giving the spectators an extra show so long as they didn’t have other assignments to prepare for and didn’t interfere; voyeurism was a popular pastime in the caves on insignificant battle-less days like this, spying on one another mid-coitus a very engaging and enlightening hobby. And the boastful chief certainly had nothing to be ashamed of with flaunting his prowess.

Everyone that stayed behind had to make do with mere watching, however, as only Ginta and Hakkaku were allowed the privilege of fornicating with the prince under normal circumstances such as these. Outside of his duty to reward especially valiant and successful warriors, the anything goes free-spirited attitude of mating season, and the vivacious frivolity of customary post-battle victory orgies, Kouga’s two special companions had exclusive dibs on any naughty interaction with the pompous demon.

The three wolf men maintained a pledge of mutual semi-monogamy to one another that could only be sidelined during those mentioned special occasions or overturned if Kouga got himself a lifelong mate and wished to annul the arrangement. Otherwise, the trio had a committed intimate relationship of a sort, comrades expressing their affection through a profound bond of understanding sworn in a blood pact which none could intrude upon. The demon chief and his two enthusiastic assistants lived in this durable love triangle, a threesome exemplifying honor and fidelity, and the possessive betas would be damned if they were going to allow that unique relationship to be violated by anyone else. This elegantly built, golden brown body belonged _entirely_ to Ginta and Hakkaku, the spots at their lord’s feet reserved for them alone. Everyone else could make do.

Among the spectators forced to take matters into their own hands who gathered around the writhing, boisterous trio was a husky framed middle-aged man with short, spiky brown hair and sharp cheeks. The warrior was sporting a big unmissable bulge underneath his skirt, staring down the oral extravaganza with hungry, engrossed fascination while the three males continued doing their thing at their own pace. Passively watching was the norm for many singles or those simply wishing for some extra fun. The lone wolf reached beneath his breezy pelt so he could stroke himself to the sight of his honored pack leader being serviced, eyeing them all with covetous orbs. Hunched forward on the balls of his feet, the burly man rapidly beat off with hurried panting grunts, closely studying the faces of the prince and his favorites in their rapture for his own pleasure.

Also nearby, a buxom female had become so enamored with the whole affair that once the others had filed off to their work, she on the other hand could withstand the alluring exhibition no longer, her sopping wet cunt slickening her thighs. Abruptly the agitated female got down on hands and knees, hiked her furs up to present her glistening snatch to her mate, and demanded that her partner take her right then and there.   


The male of the pair, equally amorous from the extended teasing show, assented and swiftly mounted her reared cunt which dripped feminine juices down onto the cave floor, slamming himself inside her quivering slit in one strong motion. The woman’s loud wails reverberated through the chambers, desperate cries spewing forth declaring how badly she wished to be impregnated in the presence of the seductive alpha and his mates, about how it would be such an honor to be inseminated while their prince watched.

Kouga smiled at the raunchy words coming from her mouth, understanding the woman was assuredly in heat: spring was soon to arrive, and with it plenty of more horny, demanding female wolves seeking the fruit of life implanted in their bellies. Ah, the beauty of life.

Continuous pleadings poured forth from the ovulating bitch, free and honest, of her wish to be bred, her repeated shrill urging driving her mate into overdrive and making him pound into her snatch with all his might. Her voluptuous mammaries swayed in tandem with the rocking motions, as did the man’s swinging testes containing the life-giving essence she craved so badly.

Last of the notable peeping toms were a pair of nubile young warriors, barely in their fifteenth year and newly introduced to the dirty ways of clan life outside the relative innocence of childhood. This was obviously the two boys’ first time in one of these meetings, silently gazing with wide-eyed amazement and dropped jaws through the whole affair, utterly absorbed by the open expression of promiscuous exhibition and how the surrounding adults didn’t seemed bothered at the least.

The youth of the clan learned by example, watching others to understand the mechanics and methods of the wolves’ libertine sexual rituals. The two young men were on the verge of their own sexual awakening, the triggering of these adolescent energies could be attributed to Kouga’s aura of allure and guiding influence.

Both initiates were lean and fit, having yet to pack on the muscle mass of their elders because of their raw lack of battle experience, but were nevertheless filled with potential. Taut, flat stomachs and developing biceps illustrated their capacity for future growth, not to mention the maturing handsomeness on display as the former pups left their boyish looks behind. The full extent of body hair common to wolf men had yet to sprout for either juvenile, sporting instead charming little tufts of soft, fine fuzz coming in around the usual places across their otherwise smooth bodies. Give it time and they would develop collections of masculine body hair just like Kouga.

The amateurs looked to one another with intrigue and awe, as if confirming they each were seeing the same stimulating thing, the horny lads vividly imagining the possibilities now open to them and silently questioning their will to go forward into this brave new territory. They couldn’t help but want to intimate the lewdness performed before their mesmerized eyes, explore with eager intention and newfound enthrallment.

Catching their studious, captivated eyes full of wonder and fascination, Kouga winked flirtatiously at the pair of antsy teens squirming and attempting in vain to hide their spry boners, the casual flaunting of the naked boss’s attention causing the youths to flush a warm scarlet shade. Their shyness was understandable; just a couple weeks previous the alpha had had the great opportunity to pop both the boy’s cherries in the public ceremony of maturity, his honored cock the instrument of recognizing their newfound worth and making them men.   


It had been one of the infrequent times Kouga became interested in the younger generation and his right to shedding them of their unnecessary virginities; both had done exceptionally well in training for the day of their first battle, two of the brightest up-and-comers in their generation, and were thus the talk of the town for who would likely be honored with the alpha’s involvement. Undoubtedly, such impressive excellence deserved  _ special attention _ from the overlord.   


Of course, Kouga didn’t expect guys who were in their prime but still woefully inexperienced to handle his endowment as well as practiced beasts like Ginta and Hakkaku, so whenever he deemed recently matured wolves worthy of having their childish purity stolen, Kouga was sure to take it easy. Even so, the two extraordinary kids took a considerable amount of girth for their first time, like men of true strength, never crying or complaining as he split them open, accepting the reaming better than some full grown wolves did. Kouga even recalled giving the pair of nervous youths tender kisses and nips to the back of their necks while breaking them in to ease their anxiety when defiling them in turn; they weren’t _his_ to claim with a full mating bite down on their napes, but the act soothed the anxious boys plenty so he could reach deeper into their warm, relaxed canals. And besides, Kouga had a pair of rascals all to his own to contend with.

To his surprise, once Kouga had finished rutting the companions side by side as the other looked on his friend being ritually sodomized into manhood before friends and family, filling them with the seed that marked them as true men, they each had muttered a delpeted, timid “Thank you, sir” for his rare decree of maturity and approval. The newly uplifted guys actually _thanked_ him for getting his rocks off and likely leaving them with major cases of sore asses the next morning; Kouga could never tire of the sweet naivete and adorable friskiness of a determined wolf boy. They reminded him so much of his own terrible twosome, and that was always a good thing.

Probably recalling their first adventure in a flash of embarrassment and heated libido once Kouga slyly winked at them, the two looked questioningly at the man who plucked their ripe fruit while absentmindedly rubbing their behinds in remembrance of the painful penetration, as if looking for confirmation they should proceed. Kouga gave a definitive nod and they were off, beginning the experience of a lifetime.

Clumsily shifting atop one another face to groin, the experimenting pair copied Ginta and Hakkaku and devoured one another’s prominently engorged members with a kind of energy only the young and inexperienced can pull off. With eager proactiveness the young men positioned themselves into the 69 position and promptly began their first, but assuredly not last, taste of desire. Headstrong and curious, each teen took the penis hovering near his face into his awaiting mouth, sucking sloppily and artlessly, but nevertheless addicted from the moment lips wrapped around genitals, reveling in the taste, the smell, the sensation of a friendly understanding mouth.

But as much as his pleasure weakened their inhibitions, the chief’s outpouring of heady musk arousing the bystander’s passions and driving them to a frenzy, Kouga himself was frustratingly beyond these stimulated spectators' reach, restricted to his zealous bodyguards and lovers; this was  _ their _ special task alone, one only the most trusted and respected wolves were capable of, were  _ worthy _ of, and no one would take such a prize from them. Handpicked by the man they adored so much, the ever persistent but haplessly overworked duo were chosen not out of a desire for control or humiliation, nor because they were especially sexually fluid and loose, but because of their feats on the battlefield, undying fidelity to Kouga’s goals, and proactive wish to please the man they looked up to at every turn. There were simply no others Kouga could rely on more than Ginta and Hakkaku, and they deserved fair recognition for that trust.

To be selected as the alpha’s private deputy in all sexual liaisons was the greatest honor possible among the tenacious and open-minded canine people. Outside of the rancorous mating season the demons indulged in, when the caves descended into a free-for-all of ceaseless breeding and wafting, intoxicating pheromones and any perversity was permitted, the alpha’s few distinguished chosen were typically the only ones granted the right to please their lord and be pleased by him in any way or any time they wished. They were not a traditional bonding pair who mated for life and produced offspring—the closest equivalent wolf demons had to a human marriage—but instead a respected position as the de facto second in line of the tribe, those the alpha personally deemed the most praiseworthy and capable to advise him, defend him, and be his equal lovers.

Kouga currently had no wench to claim as his lifelong mate and impregnate with his litter, as Kagome, the feisty girl of his dreams, unfortunately still shunned his advances for that lousy mutt always following her around. But even if he _had_ a partner, the special relationship with Ginta and Hakkaku was protected by wolf demon laws and rites, a solemn oath of fealty unbreakable even by the fathering of offspring and pairing with a female, if the alpha so wished it to remain that strong. But the pair of slowpokes had been chasing after his tail and getting on his nerves for so long Kouga couldn’t imagine not being with the guys like this, satisfying their needs and expressing the bond they shared.

Should Kagome hopefully relent some day and be initiated into their tribe as his mate, Kouga would be more than happy to share his guys with her, to allow her to experience the full extent of wolf passion. She would be a fine alpha female for his two rascally sidekicks, especially since they both already liked her so much. There was no need to keep them from his would-be wife; many relationships in the tribe were overtly open, sex a communal ritual and petty notions of chastity beneath them, something Kouga yearned to teach the strong-willed black-haired girl. That way all four of them could live happily ever after living out Kouga’s fantasies, Kagome beautifully big and pregnant with his cubs, Ginta and Hakkaku servicing them both with expert inclination and sincerity and helping take care of the babies, the quartet living out the most expressive kind of love imaginable. But until then, his unity with the dimwits who always followed him around stood immovable as the mountain.

Most clan heads had their woman as life partner who bore them children, and optionally some of their favored women or men on the side as well serving in the righteous role as unique and important companions in all matters public and private. Creating harems was discouraged, however, seen as tarnishing a noble, emotionally and spiritually vital institution of support for illicit purposes, and alphas were thus expected to keep their preferred elite to 3 or 4 at the max. Kouga himself only needed his two lads to be happy.

Tradition had long dictated that no prejudice be leveled against males engaging in relations together, so it was common to find young men testing the waters before they had taken wives and sired pups or, like in Kouga’s case, for alphas to grant their most prized men the rare opportunity to serve their master in another way that transcended normal affection, a brotherhood on the battlefield becoming something deeper, a spiritual connection.   


Experimentation was conventional for the demons to learn and submitting to the chief carried no shame or loss of masculinity whatsoever. Humans seemed to have some odd revulsion at the coupling of two males, but such affairs were a natural and commendable experience for the wolf demons, especially when birth rates climbed and the population of their dens became too high, forcing randy men to seek relief among themselves. Then again, humans never seemed to make much sense, believing  _ all kinds _ of foolishness.

In their distinguished capacity, partly in addition to acting as the best of consorts, the zealous couple supposedly acted as a sort of bodyguard for Kouga, and were sworn to die defending their leader if need be—not that the renowned fighter needed their protection. But in contrast to their burden, Kouga would  _ never _ allow that to happen. His comrades, particularly the pesky betas always chasing his tail, who only wanted to help, but often instead got on his nerves or in Kouga’s way with their meddling, were all of his own blood and flesh, essential and cherished in a way the stubborn prince had difficulty saying aloud. **  
**

Even without exchanging the mushy words of sentiment the leader was so tactless with between them, Kouga was sure Ginta and Hakkaku both understood his unspoken feelings. Wolves were very protective and territorial creatures, and as often as he bullied them and carelessly left them in his dust, Kouga trusted the pair enough to handle themselves properly. He hadn’t chosen them as his special partners for nothing.  _ He _ would worry about shielding  _ them _ from danger, as any respectable ruler should. All the subordinates need concern themselves with was keeping his nuts drained and curling up together in a pile at night to keep him warm and cozy. That was the best way to show their appreciation, not by getting themselves killed.

From the moment Kouga claimed them as his sworn accomplices and blood brothers and bred them in the open for all his people to see them ascend to their lofty status in the ceremony to stake the men as his own, the two were  _ entirely _ his. They belonged to him first and tribe second, putting the beloved stud’s needs before even those of the clan. No man could insert himself into their asses or mouths, even during the frenzied peak of mating season or orgies thrown in celebration of conquest. Neither were they allowed to inseminate any female for as long as Kouga headed the clan. Their focus was to be eternally on Kouga, acting as an odd combination of valued advisors, sexual assistants, semi-permanent mates, and blood brothers, the most sacred role in all the group which the wolves had no name for, but which simply  _ was _ .   


Ginta and Hakkaku became bonded in body and soul to their leader at the moment he baptized them with his seminal fluids, gracing the two males who had already respected him so dearly with the fruit of his loins, which rules dictated they must come to crave as sweet nectar more delicious than any feast—and it wasn’t a stretch for the adoring pair by any means. The beta wolves quickly fell in love with their status and never could quench their thirst of Kouga’s tantalizing cum. Kouga became their prince, their mate, their brother, master, alpha, and god all rolled into one, accepting their position with ease and cheer.

“What say we kick things up a notch?” he intoned with salacious purpose, raising a suggestive eyebrow.

“Sure thing Kouga, we’re ready!” Ginta chimed in earnestly, his words muffled with lips pressed to the hardness, but practically bouncing in anticipation to proceed.   


“We won’t disappoint you!” Hakkaku declared with a similarly slurred smacking of his moist lips.

“You better not,” Kouga insisted, then relented by adding, “...I don’t think you will anyways,” complimenting them honestly in his evasive way, giving one last pat in acknowledgement before matters became… much more fervent. Playtime was over, Ginta and Hakkaku were both ready for the real offering to the hero they venerated.

Deciding to test their vigor, Kouga slyly extended both his feet to mash his bare soles against their stiff unattended pricks. Each man mewled and lurched in surprise, unsuspecting of the sudden contact, the show of force, uttering long sighing murmurs of enjoyment that their master deigned to touch them. Kouga smirked affirmingly at the spontaneous reaction and pressed down harder, rubbing his feet in mimicked teasing rhythm, up and down the leaking cocks in sadistic show of control and humiliation.   


Despite his attempt to get a rise out of Ginta and Hakkaku with the sloppy footjobs, expecting them to cry out for mercy, the pair didn't miss a beat and continued their oral dedication as they slobbered on his own cock with harried licks and greedy bites. The only outside sign they allowed themselves where the sweet nasal squeals and moans spewing forth from busy mouths as Kouga fondled and worked the twin hard-ons with nimble caressing from the frisky toes. Otherwise the guys focused on their sacred task with impressive dignity and commitment, forgoing their own pleasure for his; they were the priests of this religion of alpha worship and Kouga was their idol, his gratification absolute dogma and doctrine but before everything else.   


This hardy resistance pleased Kouga; he was certain the hapless pair would spill the moment his frisky digits began kneading against the firm erections. The fact that his feet weren’t sticky and doused with ropes of cum was a good sign, a fact his friends deserved praise and reward for. Their strict and numerous bouts of erotic training had payed off, the fellows were getting more vitality and increasing their stamina to the alpha’s demanding level. At least they didn’t blow their loads pathetically just from sucking him off anymore; Kouga had grit and mettle to spare and thus needed partners who could handle his fortitude in bed. After a lot of well intentioned berating and tons of practice his buddies were finally getting to the point where they could keep up with his renowned libido and capacity.

Both his sturdy legs began pumping Ginta and Hakkaku’s dicks in an awkward motion, grinding and massaging the rigid boners beneath his heel. Viscous streams of pre cum oozed from his betas’ cocks leaving his feet and toes moist with dripping excitement. Poking at the spewing urethras with his big toes caused more and more juice to dribble out while the balls of Kouga’s feet created a forceful friction with every dominating grind against the stalwart shafts, every droplet urged into existence a testament of their adulation.

The rough treatment didn’t bother the subservient wolves, if anything Ginta and Hakkaku  _ liked _ being used and tormented by the man they envisioned as perfect and awesome. Their lusty desire to surrender to his greater strength was a force of nature, a demanding mental instinct instilling a kind of masochism in the abiding officers; Kouga could insult them and demean them and step on them, and still the dependable losers would follow the prince to the ends of the earth and enjoy the mistreatment all the way. Just so long as he lavished them with his own brand of tormenting affection, neither demon minded getting picked on, they had grown wickedly fond of the harassment.

Upping the ante to a more challenging level, Kouga ruthlessly hastened the pace of his movements. Rapidly fumbling to stroke the slick shafts between his curling appendages, gripping and clenching with savage briskness from every pump, the lads on their knees squirmed and winced in bottled up anguish and sexual frustration at the enhanced intensity, but even still refused to be pried from the junk they adored for any reason.   


The lewd chieftain wondered just how fast he could get those legs thumping; with the jewel shards embedded in his limbs, Kouga could probably blitz those dongs red and raw with extreme speed if he wanted to. But it wasn’t like he  _ wished _ to torture his pals like that. Just bully them. So he carefully maintained a steady but vigorous rate sliding up and down to show the difference between their skill, endurance, and rank, but at the same time also not harm them. Sprinting along their dicks fierce enough to humble the lesser wolves, yet in such a way to titillate them; it was tough for Kouga to pull off since he was the type of man to go all in at all times and knew little of restraint, but his connection to his mates demanded such uncharacteristic relenting.

His agile handiwork, or perhaps  _ footwork _ was more accurate, was rewarded with wanton twitches and occasional spurts of pre soaking Kouga’s toes and making the gliding easier, each beta wolf shuddering under his stomping bipedal assault even as they attempted to busy themselves in his lap to distract from the fantastic allure of degradation and joy resonating inside them. His slender clawed digits became inundated and sloppy with tiny streams of sexual fluid, each guy dripping brazenly across his feet until his strokes began making perverse slippery, squelching sounds.

Glancing down with lust-glazed eyes, Kouga readily admired the delectable sight of the two guys going to town on him at the same time he dug toes into their weeping schlongs, a haughty superior smirk growing across his lips as the two ornery boys jostled and shoved to receive the bigger portion of his fleshy prize. The wolves had a thing for competition and rivalry, fighting was in their genes, even amidst themselves; the hot-blooded tribe tended to use fists to solve matters, regularly delving into squabbles over food, concerning mates, and for these two in particular, which one loved their leader more and was deserving of the gift of his handsome bronze body. For his own part, Kouga mostly encouraged this rowdy, competitive spirit. A little friendly rivalry worked well to strengthen clan ties and keep his lupine soldiers on their toes and fit for anything that may come. And Ginta and Hakkaku were always at their peak when working with and against each other as friends and challengers. Even when it came to sucking cock they did their best work as a team striving to one up the other to gain Kouga’s favor.

They treated his manhood as an object of unadulterated beauty, a sacred symbol of his prowess and leadership. The love they held for Kouga and his body ascended nearly to the level of religious deification; he was their prince, their idol, their  _ god _ . While some worshiped statues of absent or silent gods, these trampy dudes bowed down only before Kouga, a protector incarnate and in the flesh whose strength was apparent to all. His body was Ginta and Hakkaku’s temple and they particularly glorified his stiff, holy rod. And there was nothing more divine than to give his body, every finely built muscle and sinewy tendon, from rock hard glutes to brawny strapping calves and thighs to burly abs and pecs, the proper reverence they deserved.   


Of course this principle counted doubly so for Kouga’s huge prick, the emblem of his vigor and potency which made the lesser males water at the mouth with its sturdy thickness and awesome size. Bitches of the clan went weak in the knees and their pussies dripped unconsciously upon sighting his schlong and the inner instincts of the men screamed at them to descend to their proper place and pamper their alpha like good betas. But only Ginta and Hakkaku had the honor of daily feasts upon his succulent golden bronze form, practicing their religious devotion at any available opportunity **.**

The litany of sloppy kisses and squelching noise of constant suckling on his genitals produced a heady sound that bounced around the enclosed space, broadcasting the lewd performance for the whole tribe to hear. Heated pants and throaty moans accentuated the noise as the trio made no attempt to quiet themselves. The sounds of their affair reverberated outwards and projected into any nearby ears, stirring arousal in the wolves’ feral blood, riling up the passions of onlookers who wanted some pleasure for themselves.

Seizing the initiative, Hakkaku pushed himself to prominence before Kouga’s boner, nudging an incensed Ginta to the side and claiming the whole bountiful treasure for himself. Ginta growled in annoyance, the infringement of what was in his mind clearly his share of the spoils. Wolves were very territorial beings. Kouga wasn’t one to enforce fairness either, stoking this competitive spirit. No matter how hard he shoved, Hakkaku wasn’t budging.

Smooching the tip with a puckered kiss now that he had won the fight and claimed Kouga’s junk, the steady dribble of thin pre leaked from Kouga’s manhood and smeared all over Hakkaku’s lips, leaving them sodden with a delicious salty-sweet flavor lingering for him to consume. The fluid was like heavenly ambrosia, stirring up his passions and enticing the mohawked demon to seek more.

He flicked his tongue rapidly against Kouga’s urethra, causing a fat droplet of clear juice to squirt across his palate and an affirming, unrestrained hiss to depart Kouga’s mouth. Exclusively focusing on his leader’s piss slit, Hakkaku was quickly rewarded with slimy sputters of more sticky wetness dripping into his gullet and staining his lips as the wolf demon kissed and suckled his favorite of Kouga’s body parts endearingly.

Hakkaku then abruptly sunk his head deeper onto the shaft, wrapping his lips around and enveloping the length into the balmy, damp confines of his mouth. Gradually he worked himself down on the impressive length, bobbing ever deeper, building up speed and rhythmically pushing the head farther inside. The lesser did all the work, allowing Kouga to recline leisurely in carnal opulence, absorbing the myriad of erotic sights and sounds as his fellows demons consummated their own tumultuous lechery.   


Meanwhile, Ginta was left spectating alone on the sidelines, being taunted with the succulent mouthful unfairly stolen by his best friend, the enraptured sucking happening so close to his own empty disinherited mouth he could feel the bursts of air blown through Hakkaku’s nostrils on his face. He would even swear that Hakkaku was intentionally smacking his lips and making lurid, overly dramatic sucking sounds just to arrogantly taunt him!  _ The nerve! _

Robbed of his portion of the glory and fun, the silver-haired demon uttered an inadvertent whine of disappointment as he gazed intently at the juicy meat sliding so effortlessly inside Hakkaku’s moist entrance, licking his lips sensually with untamed yearning and craving. The demon burned with primal ardor and instinctual yearning to please his pack lord, the deep seated  _ need _ to taste his member, to nurse upon it like a thirsty pup at his mother’s teat; the admirers had grown just as dependent on Kouga, requiring nourishment from his loins.

Glowering bitterly as he watched his best pal go down upon the life-giving pecker so selfishly, Ginta alternately vocalized unintended animalistic whimpers of titillated jealousy and growls of threatening indignation at being left out, which went unheeded by  either his master or friend who kept up the oral copulation at a fastidious pace. The poor guy wasn’t even allowed to watch and touch his painfully unattended cock like the lucky voyeurs around them unless Kouga allowed, but he was preoccupied at the moment and in no condition to mediate disputes over dick access.   


Hogging their favorite chew toy all to himself; Ginta sure couldn’t abide that! What was this, some sort of chaste dull monogamous relationship like humans had? Or was this  _ supposed _ to be a romp between three virile wolf males heeding nature’s call and unleashing their urges on one another freely, a threesome that transcended boundaries where a strapping stud showed favor to his best acolytes? The trio were connected as deeply as any bride and groom; they had  _ both _ sworn their lives and bodies to the cult of ritual fornication and sexual reverence to their shared guardian, king, and mate—in this arrangement, such single-mindedness was a sin, one in need of  _ punishment _ .

In a childish fit of jealousy designed to even the score, Ginta abruptly grabbed the back of his friend’s head and slammed it down on Kouga’s shaft with full force, causing the shocked fellow to gag and choke as ten inches of demon cock rapidly plunged without warning into his throat. If he wanted it so badly he should have the whole thing and Ginta was only too happy to help force feed him the whole package!   


Hakkaku might have had trouble getting nearly a foot of solid schlong rammed down his trachea all at once, but the receiver of his unintended deepthroat was certainly enjoying the surprise trip down his esophagus very much. Kouga moaned and cursed boisterously at being unexpectedly swallowed to the root, wincing and holding back his pressing urge to immediately bust a nut inside the velvety confines of his loyal comrade’s oral cavity.   


With dick cradled snug and tight inside the pleasantly convulsing tract—the pulses enjoyable for  _ him _ at least, Hakkaku probably wasn’t as enthused by his sudden inability to swallow or breathe—Kouga clutched at the rock underneath him and gnashed fangs in a desperate attempt to steel his mettle as not to humiliate himself and allow the pair to dictate when he came. Premature ejaculation was a horrible stain on any alpha’s record. As nice as depositing his load straight down Hakkaku’s gullet sounded, Kouga wouldn’t let them coax it out of him. The scamps had to earn that right, and he had plans for when and where to grace them. A valiant effort though, he had to give Ginta credit for his diabolical plot. And Hakkaku deserved praise for his resilience for sure. Those punks made an alpha so proud.

While holding the flailing and struggling Hakkaku down, Ginta sneered impishly towards him with unabashed savagery to silently voice his grievance and administer vengeance. He snickered with spite as tears welled up in Hakkaku’s angry eyes which glared sideways at the mischievous wolf keeping him from moving.   


But even sinking down all the way to the base did nothing to stop his dutiful blowing, the man still taking draws from it like a tobacco pipe, only much more addictive. Although his throat was plenty sore from the rapid invasion, Hakkaku quickly got used to the uncompromising deepthroat, the tickling brush of Kouga’s fat member on his tonsils and rammed his esophagus open. Regularly serving Kouga and his intimidating girth had long since suppressed the two men’s gag reflexes, so they had no problem taking in his size with some courage and loosening of throat muscle— _ unless _ an envious jerk made the other take the whole thing in one go. But Ginta had made his point by now and graciously removed his hand, allowing Hakkaku free reign once again.

Once he had calmed his nerves and acquainted himself to the feel of the boss’s junk stretching his throat, the tough demon proceeded to return his attention to attempting to wring the jizz from his admired leader. Kouga was already balls deep inside his face because of Ginta’s treachery, might as well make the most of it. Hakkaku bobbed back and forth, taking in the dick he adored with commendable spirit, but this time sliding all the way out until only the head remained inside, before descending and gobbling down the entire rod now that he was good and ready for such deep penetration, running his tongue across the throbbing chord along the shaft’s bottom with every thrust.   


Each time he bottomed out and his nose drove into Kouga’s overgrown bush of curls, Hakkaku took the opportunity to whiff the man’s earthy scent, inhaling the fertile musk radiating from his crotch that routinely drove the pair of lieutenants into a mating frenzy. Though struggling at first, Hakkaku eventually found a comfortable pace where he could both blow Kouga and get his own fill of that sweaty aphrodisiac surging from the warrior’s glands. Urged on by the pheromones so close and intoxicating to his delicate canine sense of smell, Hakkaku ramped up the speed and intensity of his bobbing, savoring every musky intake that stirred his animal passions when he swallowed the girth and was greeted by a charming tickling at his nose from the dense thicket of dark brown pubes.   


Each time the tip of his cock reached the back of Hakkaku’s throat and those sweet deferential lips ringed the base of his shaft Kouga snarled and huffed through precariously grit fangs. His claws dug into the rock for support; too much more and he would be out for the count.

“Alright, time to switch,” Kouga requested with a conflicted grunt, knowing that Hakkaku would have sucked him dry given the chance but not allowing such brazen dominance from his companions. Besides, it was time Ginta get his share of the action. Competition was great, but sometimes things needed a fair hand, a lesson Kouga had learned as a leader. There was a time for fast paced antics and a time for equality and he was one to treat all his subordinates with the respect they deserved. ...Maybe after harassing them a bit more, though.

Almost immediately after Hakkaku had hesitantly freed himself from Kouga’s groin and could breathe again, Ginta pounced forward, mashing his lips to Hakkaku’s own spittle covered, rosy lips to once more steal his oxygen away. Extending apology and forgiveness in turn, once the surprise at being tackled had worn off Ginta and Hakkaku embraced their bodies together with twisting, groping arms that squeezed at every available firm muscle. Sweaty skin slid against skin in the writhing naked full body hug as Hakkaku accepted his other half’s wordless sentiment of contrition and the two all but melted into one another. The wolves were ones to fight ferociously, screw like beasts, but be genuine in their emotions as well. The lupine warriors fought hard, fucked hard, and yes, felt hard too. Perhaps the best way to make up was to… well, make out.   


The fact that he could taste Kouga’s cock on Hakkaku’s lips made Ginta more ravenous and aggressive, smushing his mouth roughly to his partner’s, deepening their kiss and tightening his grip in ravenous seeking of more of that delicious zesty flavor seasoning his mouth. Even just second-hand, Ginta loved the savory aftertaste of Kouga’s skin. Soon he slipped his tongue inside to cavort with Hakkaku’s and the two were tying tongues just as tangled up as their heaving nude forms. The lithe appendages twirled and fought inside their mouths, wrestling to establish dominance and plunder the other’s mouth.

Under Kouga’s keenly interested view, the pair pressed their lithe bodies together, firmly attached at the mouth while feeling one another up. Standing on their knees, the constricting, unyielding grasp left no space whatsoever between the two, situated chest to chest and groin to groin.Their steadily leaking dicks rubbed together, the slickness spewing out from excitement causing the two shafts to slip and slide together, and murmured moans to filter into one another’s open mouths. One stiffness grazed against  its mirrored and equal likeness, pelvises grinding away slowly and with artless need.

“Just for that I want to mount you in front of the whole tribe and show them how much you love being filled,” Hakkaku threatened teasingly in a breathless sigh after pulling away just briefly enough to utter his taunt. Lost in euphoria as he wrestled and ground his genitals with his counterpart’s like rubbing two sticks together to make a fire, he became enamored with his friend and lover, as if he couldn’t get enough, as if there just wasn’t a degree of physical closeness that reached how together he wanted to be.

“Not if I breed you first, pal,” Ginta retorted with a similarly hushed tone and carefree grin. “I’ll tell everyone you’ve become my woman if you don’t share again,” he insisted, squeezing Hakkaku’s pert round buttocks in his hands for emphasis. Once the snarky joking jabs had been exchanged they were back on each other in a flash.

They were empty threats of course, made in the heat of the moment. The clan had seen them plow each other plenty of times anyways. Sometimes they liked to give Kouga an entertaining show, a wrestling match that often devolved to  _ another _ kind of workout. This trading of insults and threats was just their affirmation that everything was okay after their brief spat.

Male wolf demons didn’t go into heat cycles like the females did, but the musk of an alpha male could induce a similar state of completely heedless, unrestrained thirst for sex in the guys. One whiff of top grade alpha wolf pheromones could send any male into a ravenous daze, a physical  _ need _ to be drilled of such overpowering severity that it mimicked a hormonal female feeling the urge to procreate. This effect was even more pronounced in the alpha’s special disciples, who often became downright addicted to their prince’s scent and would turn their rears to him at a moment’s notice upon getting even the slightest hint of his sultry stench.   


By the way they were acting now, his devotees were obviously riding high on his pheromones and badly in need of a good dose of relief. No matter, Kouga liked when they let go of themselves and the only thing on their debauched little minds was the intensity of their group communion, instead of the usual nagging and begging him for calm and diplomacy. Only he could cure their addled state, and Kouga didn’t want them coming down from the euphoric high of wanton intimacy just yet. Once all three had come, then the bouncing duo would calm down.

Kouga watched approvingly as the two naked nymphs swapped spit and dueled tongues contentiously, but cleared his throat after a few minutes of their affectionate play to regain their attention.

“Remember who’s the center of attention, boys,” Kouga reminded them with a chuckle and wicked raised eyebrow. No doubt he got a kick out of watching his friends fool around and it tickled his ego in just the right way when they performed like lewd jesters for their liege’s entertainment, but now wasn’t the time to have them practice their unique form of friendship, not when his dick felt like it was about to burst. Kouga had to admit even he was a bit let down they actually followed his command, however.

Reluctantly untangling their interlocked bodies, the younger wolves withdrew from the steamy makeout session, efforts shifted back to their imperious and sometimes selfish prince. Wiggling tongues returned to their own mouths and Ginta knelt down obediently to take his own turn to fellate the object of his desire.

The set of pursed lips wet with saliva, both his own and borrowed, rolled over the throbbing, purplish glans, descending steadily down the inches. His oral journey was assisted by his buddy's saliva still drizzled over the engorged organ, lubing the stiff flesh and easing the attempt to get the throat stretcher in.   


Curiously though, he stopped about halfway down, with another five inches left to penetrate his inviting mouth, which was odd since he was surely talented enough to swallow more with ease. Both men were as experienced with deepthroating as they were combat, a necessity in their line of work.

While rocking slightly back and forth along the shaft, making no sudden moves and instead seemingly satisfied with what he already had to deal with, Ginta began erratically motioning to Hakkaku to get his attention, waving his arm around and pointing at the back of his own head cryptically. After a baffled moment of ambiguity while staring at his engrossed friend’s vague mumbles and hand signals, realization quickly dawned on him, and an impish smile grew on Hakkaku’s face;  _ payback time _ .

Accepting the generosity of his counterpart to willingly even the score between them, the mohawked demon took Ginta’s short hair between his fingers, snatching the locks roughly and gripping tightly to ensure he wouldn’t slip loose. Then in one brisk, brutal move he slammed Ginta down all the way in mimicry of his own violent face fuck, propelling Kouga’s member down his esophagus with wild savagery and cruel indignation. Ten inches rammed inside, gliding effortlessly because of the spit shine and pressure of Hakkaku’s unyielding hand.

The leader again yelped in surprised approval as his rod disappeared rapidly down the tract, but his jubilant shouts were overshadowed by the vociferous sounds of the demon forcibly swallowing his member. A deep, pained groan escaped Ginta as his nose bumped into Kouga’s pubes, but was locked in his chest by the organ blocking his airways and unable to fully be expelled as anything more than pleasurable vibrations sent into Kouga’s flesh. It may have hurt something fierce being violated like that, as it had for Hakkaku, but the culprit could tell Ginta also derived some twisted pleasure at being used so roughly and carelessly. The pain morphed into bliss for him, causing his own stubbornly erect penis to inadvertently twitch and spew a jet of pre in excitement onto the cave floor.   


Keeping his fingers entwined in the locks of Ginta’s soft grey hair, Hakkaku yanked hard, pulling him backwards until only the spongy head of Kouga’s cock remained inserted in his ailing mouth. Once there, Hakkaku only allowed his pal a brief moment of respite before he ruthlessly shoved Ginta back down again to be filled entirely, plunging him face first into Kouga’s thick overgrown pubes.   


Backwards and forwards, Hakkaku used Ginta’s mouth as an inanimate object to pleasure their lord, a mere sex toy for Kouga’s use. Since Kouga’s hips lay still—even though they all knew from experience that he could give one hell of a wild facefuck if need be—it was more accurate to say that Hakkaku was using Ginta’s mouth to get Kouga off. Ginta made no moves of his own either, entirely autonomous and limp as Hakkaku slid him back and forth, using his sloppy maw as a sleeve to wrap around the meaty pecker they both sanctified on a daily basis.   


Every time Hakkaku rammed him down he noticed a lump appear in Ginta’s throat, the oddly arousing outline of Kouga’s huge dong bulging in the tight, restrictive pathway. And every lunge brought a high pitched nasal yip of complicated combined pain and enjoyment from inside Ginta’s chest, which triggered an overwhelming lust in both Kouga and Hakkaku. All three demons seemed to be enjoying the act of plundering poor Ginta’s throat and leaving him a shuddering despoiled wreck.

“Getting close,” Kouga announced with a growl, the deep plunges into his lieutenant’s throats milking the warrior chief to the brink.

Hakkaku took his lord’s approaching climax as a sign of much needed unity with his friend and occasional rival for affection. It took them both to adequately quench Kouga’s incredible hardy desire, and the last thing either wanted was to leave him unsatisfied. That would result in… punishment. Not the fun kind either.

Letting up the pressure on the impaled lad’s head, Hakkaku yanked his counterpart back one last time and dislodged the trembling fellow, pulling his gagging and coughing counterpart off the pole entombed inside his velvety convulsing throat to gasp for air freely.   


A long colorless string of fluid, born of spit and secreted pre, formed between Ginta’s hacking mouth and the spongy tip of Kouga’s reddened dick, harder than ever now as it reached the point of bursting. The stubborn syrupy adhesive refused to break, stretching long and thin, and connecting the orifice with its favorite after-battle snack. Hakkaku intervened to break the tie, swiping at the connective juice with his tongue and slurping up the strand of severed extract.

Newly freed and resting his spent head slackly on Kouga’s thigh, Ginta breathed deep and sharp now that his airway wasn’t choked with dick, his chest heaving while attempting to catch the breath stolen from him by the devious Hakkaku and the physically indomitable but passive Kouga tag teaming him. He looked feebly up at Hakkaku through ragged breaths and watery eyes, casting a complacent smile, obviously battered but also appreciative of being used with such sloppy single-minded forcefulness, despite his resulting wheezing coughs and red, tear-stained cheeks.

The pair were willing to go to any length for their alpha, even if it wasn’t always entirely pleasant. Besides, a little pain made the pleasure all that more intense; the lads were no strangers to bites, scratches, spankings, and other addictive aches inflicted on them by each other or their commanding royalty. In time, the brusque man’s characteristic coarse roughness became a new form of scintillating pleasure, a delectable spice seasoning their already uncompromising, crude coitus. Sex was so much hotter when they were being used and demeaned, entrusting only Kouga to treat their inherent masochism in body and mind in just the right way. Both meek guys were only too happy to oblige the bestial mating abuse and indeed derive twisted eroticism from it, so a sore throat was but a small price to pay for stoking their submissive tendencies.

“You okay?” Hakkaku asked his friend with genuine concern after glancing at his ragged weariness, wondering if he had gone too far. Wolf demons liked their intercourse sweaty, dirty, hard, and fast, but even they had their limits.

“N-never better…” was the timid reply that came out raspy and hoarse, yet sounding entirely satisfied with the previous brutal events. His weak reassuring smile allowed overflowing drool to ooze from his open mouth.   


He reached a limp hand up towards his partner, who met his gesture, and the pair cordially clasped hands in unified ambition. Their feelings resonated while looking silently at one another, linked by intertwined fingers and their abiding lifelong oath to Kouga and one another. The fellows were worn out by Kouga’s stamina and size, but not down for the count just yet. All jealousy and selfishness was blown away in the thoughtful moment, the spark exchanged between Ginta and Hakkaku’s eyes being one of bawdy objectives. The lesser wolves sat up side by side, silently pledged to finish their dear alpha off  _ together _ .

Once Ginta had regained his composure, both mouths now returned to Kouga’s crotch simultaneously, determined to show the mean their best with practiced moves and headstrong gusto. Ginta and Hakkaku teamed up to give the prince’s wood a meticulous tongue bath, dragging taste buds along the rigid length in precocious alternating strokes. Kouga’s proud length was sandwiched between two adoring, salivating mouths, two tongues glossing over the shaft in an effort to please him. Up and down they ran their slovenly curling appendages, twisting and lapping to soak every inch from base to glans in a sheen of spit. No more kisses or nipping bites or outright blowing, just two wolves doing their utmost to lick their chieftain's member clean, leaving the stiff meat sparkling and dripping with oral secretions. They worked in concentrated union, a practiced and perfected synchronization of efforts, swiping tongues along the shaft and head rapidly until a coat of drool glistened on the pulsating member like spectacular diamond—the steely organ just as hard as the glimmering rock, too.   


Kouga’s breath hitched uneven and harsh while the duo scrubbed his unyielding stiffness, now smeared with a thin glaze of their saliva. The coursing trail of pre beading at the tip was sipped from the slit as soon as it bubbled forth, adding to the damp mess coating his dick. He could go nowhere, pinned to the rock with two horny beasts planted in his lap, resolute in showing him the extent of their admiration and commitment. The ponytailed man had no doubts that if he struggled, the rampant guys would have tried to hold him down and do their thing anyways, as lust-addled as they were. Operative word being  _ try _ . But the demon appreciated the valiant headstrong efforts regardless, each glide along his equipment bringing him closer to the edge amid the slurping frenzy.

“Open up and huddle together, boys,” Kouga instructed his fellows sternly when he could hold on no longer, but not with malice, simply speaking as a leader commanding his subordinates. A generous leader wanting to give his loyal buddies a nice warm treat.

The two betas obeyed despite their uncontrolled lust and wish to continue pampering, ceasing their lapping and hastily crowding around the tip of his shaft, seated anxiously but respectfully in seiza style before his glorious seductive eminence. They nestled cheek to cheek with their mouths opened wide, squirming expectantly to receive his essence, their precious gift. Ginta and Hakkaku each knew the drill, pink drooling tongues protruding from their mouths in anticipation of catching their prized leader’s potent strings of seed like snowflakes. This was far from the first time the haggard but appreciative duo had been rewarded with the honor of being marked by their alpha, and it sure wouldn’t be the last.

Kouga aimed the tip of his mighty wolfhood down at the subservient lads waiting so impatiently beneath, hovering with unbridled anticipation just under his dripping rod and sliding hand. His pals were absolutely famished and as leader it was Kouga’s duty to… feed them.

Kouga yanked and stroked his damp endowment with manic purpose, pumping his massive length in brisk, almost violent motions. He pointed the tip squarely at the two antsy infatuated faces below, prepared to bathe them in the inevitable spray and aiming for the most damage, where he could cause the biggest flood.   


Bestial throngs of grunting and panting slipped from between his tightly clenched fangs, heavy and hoarse with animal need as he worked himself to the spectacular finish. His chest rose and fell shallowly as his breathing became restrained in the final moments, the sumptuous pecs and abs fluctuating in the heat of his impending release.The alpha showed even himself no quarter with his tenacious strokes, beating his spit-lubed meat into his clenched fist with wild, ravaging thrusts and pounding like he was attempting to breed his own hand.

“Gnh, hn! Grrrr, AWOOOOO!” Kouga bellowed a hearty howl in a show of dominance as he came which echoed and rocked the caverns, unable to suppress his wolfish instincts to utter a victory cry at the intensity of release.

Muscles tensed and breathing became haggard as Kouga reached his limit. His set of sagging nuts ascended and forcefully blasted their contents across the awaiting faces of his comrades, dousing them in cascades of warm wolf jizz.

He unloaded like a whirlwind across the delighted features of his steadfast subjects, splattering cheeks and noses and hair alike with wild, inaccurate ropes of creamy spunk. As he favored quantity over precision, the lads were left drenched in his manly essence with many of the jets arcing over and missing their open maws entirely to crash down and strike vivid lines and wads all across their bodies from forehead to chest.

Kouga was about as reckless with his cock as that stupid mutt Inuyasha was with his sword, neither taking much care in wielding their tools with deadly accuracy or watching where they swung. But as it so happened his fanboys preferred a cum bath from their chief anyways, so everything worked out for the best. The subservient duo loved being coated and basking in his scent. Who was Kouga to deny them their greatest desire?

Gooey wads shot out with tremendous impact and layered themselves one after another upon the tongues and skin of the lads getting drenched, thick white streaks beginning to dominate their appearance. As the alpha, Kouga was indisputably the most potent and virile male of the clan and he had no idea how many ropes erupted from his cock to soak his awaiting comrades. A dozen perhaps, maybe more, but it was enough to leave them positively dripping, his ivory seed oozing from Ginta and Hakkaku’s chins and cheeks in true testament to his manly virtues.

Gradually, Kouga’s spurts grew less voluminous and weaker, until they ebbed to a trickle of sticky semen dribbling lazily down his shaft, his sack feeling empty and like he could churn out no more. In the festive wake of the fireworks was one thoroughly drained alpha male and two jubilant betas preening in the product of their hard work which also happened to be their compensation, an unspoken accolade to their skills **.**

The pair were left blissfully soaking in the sticky puddles of superior baby batter clinging to their skin, the warmth of Kouga’s loins oozing slowly down their chins and very satisfied expressions. The thick brew of his facial creeped down the delighted features of two enraptured lieutenants, the gooey texture seeping and sliding against their every pore.

Ginta and Hakkaku scraped the substance from their faces, scooping up what had missed their mouths and began devouring it with mirth, licking it from their paws. They were addicted to the ambrosia of life as any other wolf in their position was expected to become. It was a sign of devotion in the betas’ church worship to their alpha, his potent seed could never go to waste. Soon they were sharing with one another, slurping it off the other’s face or extending a cum drizzled hand so his friend could sample the batch.

Kouga watched Ginta and Hakkaku cleanse themselves and eat the nectar in amusement. Taking his cock, which had started to grow limp, in hand, Kouga smeared Hakkaku’s cheek with the tip, allowing the trace of stubborn cum clinging to his urethra freedom and a new home on one of the few dry spaces left on the spiky-haired man’s face not flooded by white rivers of slowly oozing spunk. He followed suit by dabbing the tip of Ginta’s flared nose in like manner, letting the white-haired lad whiff the overpowering stench coating his features all the better and giving his lieutenants every last drop of spooge as they so deserved. The crouching lads smiled pleasantly, grateful for Kouga’s generosity as he wiped his dick clean on the few parts of their faces his massive cumshot hadn’t sullied, marking Ginta and Hakkaku demeaningly with the half-hard wood wielded like a sword.

The semen marked them as his lovers, entirely Kouga’s and no one else’s. Intercourse was often communal for the libertine wolves, but the scent mark of an alpha on his chosen was a sacred boundary like no other. Anyone that would dare to violate it and touch his dorky losers was susceptible to being torn to shreds in Kouga’s fangs and claws. It was a law most severe and valued in an alpha’s heart. And as often as the three randy men performed the ritual, the fragrant lingering deed of Kouga’s ownership never truly wore off.

Two dreamy soft smiles beamed up at their dom in awe and satisfaction, bathing happily in the warmth of his loins, which lazily dripped from their chins and cheeks down to stain their heaving chests with pooling globs of thick ivory. Meeting the dual longing expressions with his own lurid gratified sneer, Kouga licked his lips with piqued lust, the flame inside reignited by the sight of his own commendable workmanship. For an alpha riding the throes of ecstasy back down to earth, there was no sight more rewarding than gazing on his special comrades covered in the glistening pearls of his loins. There was no jewelry or gold in all the world more beautiful than what they were ornamented with now, Ginta and Hakkaku were never more attractive than when they had pretty ivory streams running down their charming elated faces.

Glancing downwards, the boss noticed that neither of the drenched guys had gotten off yet. Their cocks looked painful and desperately in need of some draining too, throbbing in ignored agitation and pent up and swollen with unfulfilled release. That required taking care of. Kouga was a generous leader who rewarded his subordinates for meeting his lofty expectations; he wasn't about to leave his buddies with blue balls when they had pleased him so thoroughly. A good, compassionate alpha wasn’t above tending to the needs of his fellow demons.


	3. Last Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the roughest of the 3 parts quality wise, I didn't have much time to polish it because of life circumstances but I also didn't want it to sit unfinished for who knows how long (I have too many fics on Hiatus as it is). I'm repeating myself, but a second draft is planned that will clean things up and add in the stuff I removed for time. I just don't know when I can get around to it.
> 
> Sorry about that, hopefully you still enjoy this piece.

“Come up here guys,” Kouga growled warmly, his tone still heavily tinged with lust even after just finishing upon their faces as he patted the boulder beneath him, signaling his consent for them to ascend it.

The wide-eyed pair eagerly scrambled up to his position posthaste, practically bouncing with anticipation as Ginta and Hakkaku shoved to be the first one next to him. Kouga remained seated, expending no unseemly effort himself and instead making them do all the work. The men climbed atop the rock and levelled themselves again to their knees, but this time with Kouga still sitting, they loomed above him and their two rigid dicks resided preeminently to either side, coming in at about his pecs, as if the heads were staring down Kouga’s nipples anxiously.

Without informing them of his intentions, Kouga reached out and scooped up some of his globs of jizz decorating the features of his precious comrades, scraping the sticky batter into his hands. Though they were disappointed, both would be delighted to feel its return, except on another part of their body, which loved receiving the substance just as much, if not more.

Extending his arms in a kind of embrace around both Ginta and Hakkaku’s thighs and pulling them close, Kouga launched an unsuspecting attack on their defenceless tailholes. He suddenly stuck his hands between their cleft butt cheeks and plastered each tight ring with the sloppy load of his own spunk gathered in his palms, coating the outside of their clasped entrances with the slick improvised lube. Kouga stroked the buds with the tip of his fingers to spread his essence on them, eliciting strained desirous moans from the lads, intentionally teasing and caressing the twitching puckers with coy come hither motions. In no time the pair of holes were as completely immersed with cum as the two men’s faces had been, trembling rims opening and shutting slightly as the leader delicately rubbed his creamy seed in like a healing salve to cool the intensely heated entrances.

Kouga teased and tormented the two simpering males under his guidance, massaging their rosebuds tenaciously but never dipping claws inside the searching holes as they desperately wished for. Ginta and Hakkaku’s whines of protest did nothing to ease Kouga’s bullying, their butts itching impatiently to be opened up and delved into, if only he would show the men mercy.

Part of an arrangement between an alpha of a clan and his champions was that he would give them protection and purpose and status, and they in turn would devote themselves, mind and body, to him. Ginta and Hakkaku’s rumps eternally belonged to Kouga, they gave up their holes in honor of his greatness and supremacy in exchange for those perks, and he could do whatever he wanted with his prize. More often than not though, Kouga relished in impulsively playing with them instead of sheathing himself inside them as both would have preferred, but such torment was his right.

“Should I show these a little love too?” Kouga questioned aloud tauntingly after much ceaseless and diabolical stroking, ensuring their cracks were swamped and sticky with borrowed cum.

“Please!” both squirming beta males croaked insistently with aroused vim, knowing that if they didn’t beg Kouga might never breach their slutty rumps. Even if it was just fingers they _needed_ their lord inside, pushing into them, staking his claim, granting the men the splendor of being wrenched open by the ponytailed hunk.

Hearing the magic words he required to soothe his ego, Kouga pushed his fingertips forcefully against the sphincters, pressing until they gave way and two greasy, cum-sodden fingers slipped with relative ease into the warm chutes craving to be filled.

Ginta and Hakkaku howled in rapture as the digits sunk inside their stretching puckers, Kouga gradually inching and digging the two digits each all the way to the knuckle inside the set of supple tailholes. The rings clenched in unison around the invading probes, lodging clawed appendages into incredible warmth and constriction. While he worked to open their rears up suitably, Ginta and Hakkaku mewled contentedly, flinching and gasping as the leader wiggled his fingers farther and farther inside the flushed restrictive confines of their bodies that cried out for him.

The whines and whimpers of the males lower on the totem pole where actually somewhat amusing to Kouga, their high pitched, shrill panting inadvertently slipping out as Kouga dug his talons deeper inside the elastic rears which were so very receptive to his prodding.

Without warning them of his mischievous intent, Kouga made a bold sudden lunge deep inside the fleshy walls, aiming his attack squarely at the tender bundles of nerves nestled inside, an action he knew would drive his smoldering packmates crazy.

Each surprised man crumpled against Kouga weakly, desperately seeking support to stay aloft as his long slender digits crawled inch by inch deeper inside their flexible chutes which gladly took him in, widening and loosening the restricting muscles as the fingers went. Leaning against Kouga was the only thing keeping the betas on their knees, otherwise they would be on the floor shaking and writhing in a puddle while Kouga toyed with their prostates. Both Ginta and Hakkaku squirmed and flailed under the rough assault their puckers were receiving, unable to suppress either their breathy moans or twitching muscles as their boss ruthlessly teased the especially sensitive lumps inside their writhing bodies.

With merciless cheer, Kouga pummeled into the two men’s sweet spots over and over, jabbing and prodding at the highly sensitive lumps in order to establish his dominance. Two sharp, loud yelps of surprise were his reward for the effort, the weaker men tembeling in shock with every pitiless attack their lord delivered, the repeated blows to their sweet spots driving the friends mad with the building yearning to ejaculate.

Meanwhile, their hips bucked and rocked aggressively against his bare muscle. Kouga chuckled as to either side of him the duo licked at his cheeks affectionately or nibbled on the long pointy tips of his ears, a noted erogenous zone for the species, displaying their latent care for him which the proud demon would have normally deflected and rebuffed. Outside these echoing walls such cute characteristics were unbefitting the wolf tribe…. But _inside_ their cavern home, that was another story. He allowed his tribe members the luxury of letting loose every once in a while.

Rapid humid breaths poured out of gaping mouths, erupting moist and sharp in the throes of lust. The cacophony of breathy sighs emerged to envelop his skin in the wave of damp need spewing forth, moist warm breaths tickling Kouga’s firm skin as the pair lathered his collarbone and cheeks with tender care by means of tongue.

Two sets of hips rocked unsteadily, gliding their weeping cocks in uneven slapping motions into his well-toned skin and leaving behind slick trails of leaking pre, which made every buck against his beautiful sculpted body that much easier.

Seeing them enjoy the fingering so much, how the men’s holes took the rigorous sliding and scissoring with commendable good will and slovenly appreciation, Kouga smirked wickedly as a delicious idea popped into his head. It was about time he heated things up even more with some good natured assertive mocking and concurrently tested the true extent of his follower’s admiration, just how far they would go to fulfill his every whim. After all this sucking and fingering he couldn’t help but ponder that they took cock even better than a woman in heat. Now wasn’t _that_ certainly an alluring thought...

“Any time you guys want me to knock you up, just let me know. I’d be glad to breed you two and pump you full and fat with my litters,” Kouga snickered in a semi-chastising tone as the two ravenous puckers swallowed his fingers with starving abandon like wet, tight cunts anticipating insemination from the stud. Ginta and Hakkaku’s asses were more insatiable and wrung his manhood better than any pussy Kouga had ever had, it only made sense for him to offer the glory of becoming his breeding receptacles for all their faithful service.

His blatant demeaning words caused the cavity enclosed around both hands to spontaneously tighten and clench in delighted masochism, being spoken down to exciting their instincts to submit themselves to him. Such humiliation stoked a depraved part of their brains in ways it shouldn’t in honorable and decent men, and wolves no less. But that was how far their abiding love for Kouga went. Oh how the devoted duo wished their stud of a chief _could_ breed them with his potent seed, the thought rankled their will and unleashed even more of their already considerable and untamed lust, his words of mating intention causing endorphins to swarm inside the tramps. A beta’s love for his pack alpha was truly _endless_ when necessary, and that ardor from a special partner was infinitely more pious, enduring, and absolute, truly a unique attachment that crossed the boundaries of gender into pure infatuation and fidelity.

“Yes! I’d be proud to have your pups!” Hakkaku shouted shamelessly for the remaining tribesmen gathered around to hear. Deep down he wished dearly to sire his leader some kids and he didn’t care who knew his perverse thrill imagining getting knocked up.

Not to be outdone, Ginta chimed in just as earnestly, “Me too, Kouga! I’d give you a strong, healthy litter!” speaking in a disheveled, wistful manner, similarly exhilarated with the notion. He too would cherish the chance to be rutted into insemination by his esteemed companion.

“Good men,” the boss replied in a supportive cooing tone, satisfied with their answers. “No one is as worthy of getting pregnant by me as you two,” Kouga continued with heartfelt, genuine flattery. “You guys would look fantastic swollen with my progeny,” he finished in a lusty, low near-purr, nudging emphatically at their prostates to both compensate for their honesty and accentuate his point.

All this stirring talk of biologically impossibly male impregnation might have seemed odd and degrading to outsiders, but in the wolves’ tightly knit culture it was more akin to praise or an expression of affection, which the leader could use to boldly declare his wishes for his special guys to sire him children.

Such vulnerable words were a way for the stubbornly proud man to return the affection lavished upon him in kind and let his comrades know how deeply he cared for them, that if it were possible Kouga too would enjoy breeding with both of them and producing offspring as a sign of their eternal oath as kin. Besides, openly showing his emotions was not the cavalier warrior’s forte, so Ginta and Hakkaku relished the few occasions when Kouga afforded them such perverse words and desires. With steadfast adoration, they would let their master take them again and again in vain effort to try and plant his seed, all three profoundly enjoying every second of the experience.

To the wolves it was one of the greatest signs of affection between two males, an indicator of the deepest sort of bond they could have, simply uttering these logic-defying phrases. The statement of intention encompassed the most intense kind of mutual endearment that men could evoke.

Strangely for a clan so devoted to hierarchy and masculine bravado, there was little stigma attached to a male declaring a salacious desire to be impregnated by another man, so long as it was the alpha male, or a friend closer than a brother, doing the penetrating and faux insemination. Their pack mentality, their caste-like society was structured in such a way that _were_ it indeed possible, most wolf men would have allowed themselves to bear the alpha’s child, taking it as a sign of distinction, a true mark of pride and nobility. It wasn’t common, but it happened more than one would think, men meeting together and announcing the most raw and intimate thing they could say, a swearing of trust like no other.

Kouga’s lewd compliments triggered something in the submissives and were met with a chorus of appreciative, boisterous moans and wails. The men were even further aroused by the comment both humbling and enticing, and their jackknifing efforts pushed into overdrive by instinctual drive to give themselves to the alpha in every sense, even going so far as allowing him to demand they become ripe with the fruit of his loins and emasculating them for all to see.

Haphazardly pistoning their hips in a blur, the pair humped furiously against Kouga’s smooth musculature, building up to the moment of no return as the lesser demons appreciated his near divine form, performing their own ritual of appeasement to the idol. Manic, slick grinding eased by the streaming fluids from their cocks allowed for a greasy, effortless glide against Kouga’s beautifully bronzed skin, pricks chafing and humping against the battle chiseled torso and its handsome litany of scars as if in jealous reverence of his ample endowment and natural sexy physique. The body of their chief was the pair’s temple, and it was nearly time for the rite to give their offering unto him.

“K-Kouga, I’m-!!” Hakkaku squeaked meekly yet urgently, warning of his impending release through grit teeth and sharp inhales as his pelvis continuously pumped with boundless energy.

“You almost there buddy?” Kouga asked gently, not urging or commanding but simply ensuring he was doing everything he could to bring these depraved boys of his to the edge and beyond.

His question was only met with vigorous impassioned nodding from the mohawked demon, his eyes shut tightly and claws digging into Kouga’s flesh for much needed stability, maintaining a rapidly crumbling sense of restraint all the while. The sight of the scrunched up face attempting to cling on with every fibre made Kouga beam in mirthful control. He loved the way his pals gave themselves to him, cherishing their bodies as he would his lover’s, their service to him meaning the world to the proud man who would never admit such, but hoped they knew it through his actions anyways. But teasing them and ensuring they were ripe and nubile was his job as pack leader and there were few things as deliciously fulfing as reducing them to quivering puddles beneath his firm grip.

Kouga turned to Ginta on his other side, checking his status as well. “What about you pal?” he questioned with a coy smirk.

Unlike Hakkaku, who seemed to be having a tough time holding back his ravenous urges and briskly embraced his lust with untamed thrusts, Ginta was more lost in the pleasure, drifting along in an almost delirious state while absentmindedly thrusting amidst his lusty haze. The snowy haired fellow panted heavily with every jagged, unrestrained buck against his lord and his tongue lolled lazily out of his mouth, drool carelessly running out the corners of his mouth and down Kouga’s shoulder. If Hakkaku looked like he was in the throes of the wildest breeding season ever and had given in to his natural drives wholeheartedly, Ginta on the other hand seemed like he had outright completed his ascent into nirvana, that the sex had become his entire being, all the endorphins clouding his mind with desire and passive acceptance.

“Yes, I’m so close Kouga,” Ginta replied almost in a delighted hum, an absent-minded voice consumed in ecstasy slipping quietly from his flushed, weary mouth.

“Mmmm, that’s good boys,” Kouga praised his lessers with suave dignity and dripping machismo. Every hair on their heads and both lean but firm bodies belonged entirely to him. Even the pair’s orgasms were his to control and command. “Let’s finish you off now. Show me what you got, make me proud,” the ponytailed demon encouraged them in a genuine soothing way, increasing the massaging their prostates in time with his outpouring of support.

Kouga wanted everything they could produce, every ounce of the men’s exertion and essence donated as a sign of fealty. He desired for his stalwart assistants to prove themselves in more than just passive obedience, seeking signs of their masculinity and worthiness to be his bed partners. Just as he himself regularly had to display his authority to remain in his position, Kouga expected his two closest followers to do the same to him, they had to prove there were no better choices for committed servants in all the land.

Urging Ginta and Hakkaku with sultry praise, coercing and tormenting the poor guys was just Kouga’s twisted way of forcing them into peak performance. Whether fighting or fucking, wolf demons should always be uncompromising, tenacious, and resolute in their efforts. The alpha wouldn’t be content with poor showings, they must do their utmost to impress him. If his buddies failed to live up to those standards, well maybe they didn’t deserve this gift. The man’s love and body both had to be earned.

But the crashing of hips against solid muscle, the confident rocking the pair kept up while pumping against Kouga told him he had nothing to worry about. Ginta and Hakkaku fucked rampantly amidst the mock coitus, pampering and rubbing throbbing genitals against the body they envied and adored, showing their worth with every claiming thrust and primal grunt. His comrades met his expectations yet again; there was a reason Kouga allowed the annoying but well-meaning duo to chase after his tail… in multiple ways. He had never said it, but they had never let him down, not in battle and not in rutting. They were soldiers he was deeply proud of.

That being said, Kouga wouldn’t be entirely satisfied until both men had soaked him in their seed and he smelled of their musk. They were the only ones allowed to mark him, and he _demanded_ they do so now. The mixing of sweat and spit and cum was the goal, until the spicy bodily scents of all three tangled together in one beautiful indistinguishable odor.

Pushed over the edge by his smooth seductive voice, both ailing demons cried out and could restrain their urges no more, giving one last rough slap forward of their pelvis’ before unloading onto their chief. The duo threw their heads back as climax overcame their faltering efforts to resist, gobs of sticky jizz erupting forth, hot on Kouga’s skin. At last meeting their breaking points, Ginta and Hakkaku came with mind-numbing force to pay Kouga back for his own generous offering of essence.

In the race to the finish Hakkaku came first, capturing the distinction of being the first to douse Kouga’s rippling muscles with gooey torrents of spooge, but Ginta followed a mere second or two behind in joining in on the hosing down, the men synched up quite impressively. Twin pulses churned out the fruit of their loins in rapid blasts upward, presented as a donation to their lord, a tribute solidifying their unique pact of understanding once again.

It seemed like the strong jets competed to douse more area, both orgasming men shooting every bit of creamy essence up Kouga’s torso to bathe him in semen and outdo one another. Both pumped numerous streaks of the baby batter, which would likely never produce offspring since it was owned by Kouga by right, all over his skin—the best place for it outside of an ovulating female. Wild spasms from the pair flung ropes of ivory up his body, leaving Kouga mildly impressed and drenched in a flood of slimy warm white enveloping his stomach and chest.

The globby mass staining his front would leave behind a mark, the distinct whiff of semen instilled into his pores so everyone could pick up on the successful rut, that Kouga was undeniably serviced by Ginta and Hakkaku and none could intrude. Kouga would carry their scent on his body for days to come, not that he minded; exchanging scents was normal for them, an erotic, sacred vow of trust and respect. There were worse things to smell of than sex.

Meanwhile, as the boys shook and growled primally in euphoric release, Kouga’s fingers never let up in harassing the beta’s sensitives prostates while they shot all over him, craftily milking them for all they were worth and causing a stupendous amount of cum to be painted onto him. The continuous stimulation as Ginta and Hakkaku reached their peaks caused both the wolves shuddering under Kouga’s rectal adventuring to involuntarily constrict and clench, canals gripping stubbornly at his digits, refusing to let go, _pleading_ for his continued presence in their depths. Their silky inner walls clamped down and contracted in tandem with every shot the pair spewed onto their leader’s chiseled abs and pecs, the innards twitching in reaction to the explosive orgasms they were riding high on.

Strong spurts of thick wolf spunk arced up from their dicks and splattered onto the alpha’s torso, leaving him covered in a film of seed drizzled across abs and stomach, gently seeping and sliding down lazily into his belly button and crotch. Between the two of them, Kouga was bathed in cum from chest to stomach, his friends firing off sequentially weaker wads, each squirt becoming less intense until eventually tapering off into small dribbles and weak leaking.

Once their balls were emptied and Kouga sat in a puddle of his follower’s sperm, preening in the greatness of their accomplishment, the two guys let out hefty sighs of relief, expelling breaths locked inside their lungs at the moment of overwhelming delight.

“Nice jobs guys,” Kouga murmured reassuringly, pulling them together in an embrace and allowing Ginta and Hakkaku to rest their weary heads on his shoulders. Poor things, with Kouga’s indomitable sex drive it was impossible to tell whether battle or mating left them more tuckered out. The pair nuzzled tiredly into the crooks of Kouga’s neck, smearing him with globs of his own cum into his skin as they sought the comfort of the alpha male in their moment of drained weakness.

Having sated his lively kinsman to the utmost, Kouga moved to withdraw his fingers from deep inside their still twitching tailholes, the tight and flinching cavities only grudgingly relenting to allow his digits to slide out. His companions whimpered despondently as Kouga slipped from the sleeves, leaving their butts disappointingly empty without the grace of his touch filling the orifices.

Not one to leave his favorite asses alone for long, he then cupped their cushioned rears in his hands, groping the pert bubbles doggedly. It was much to Ginta and Hakkaku’s timid enjoyment, the pair smiling peacefully at his authoritative squeezing. Grabbing a cheek from both men in each mighty paw, Kouga pulled them down into a heap as he leaned back atop the stone slab, reclining and collapsing backwards on his makeshift flat rock throne which now served as a bed, allowing his companions to huddle together and lay atop him in a clammy but snug pile as the trio drifted into post-coital fatigue and haze.

Nestling easily in the crook of his neck where they could inhale his musk and drift off, Ginta and Hakkaku snuggled up tightly into Kouga’s embrace for warmth and coziness of company, as the wolves normally slept, a position affectionately known as a Puppy Pile, from how young cubs huddled together; nothing beat cuddling up naked under some pelts to share body heat on cold winter nights. Sometimes the whole pack would strip and huddle together, growing to dozens of naked demons intertwined and curled up in serene toasty slumber.

Only in this position the naughty pair had access to Kouga’s junk and availed themselves of the opportunity. Reaching down, Hakkaku lazily wrapped his fingers around Kouga’s now flaccid length—still impressive in its spent state though, since Kouga was certifiably a ‘shower’ rather than a ‘grower’, flaunting his girth all at once—and closed his fist around, not to pleasure with lecherous intentions, but simply for comfort, like a child clutching a doll. Similarly, Ginta reached his free arm down and cupped Kouga’s large saggy testicles in his careful grasp, cradling the bulbous eggs softly in his palm, the sack filling his hand.

This was their favorite position to sleep in, the one the boys found most safe and secure and symbolic of their relationship, which advertised their abiding love. There was no stroking or movement going on, mere tender groping of something they cherished dearly to better fall into contented slumber. Kouga didn’t mind, if feeling him up helped his warriors sleep better, then his comrades never had to remove their warm touching hands from his genitals for a second.

Even though they were soaked in cum and perspiration that glistened across slick lithe bodies, traces of fluids still clinging stubbornly to Ginta and Hakkaku’s faces and their own spunk blasted across Kouga’s sculpted body, they curled up together not heeding the mess their rutting had caused. The wolves could wash away the fruits of their labor later in the crisp, clean lake near their den, for now the men preferred to stew in their juices, allowing the scent of their coupling to permeate every nook and cranny of their bodies, the odor of one another to mix and seep into every pore.

The exchange of pheromones helped identify friends and enemies better with their keen noses in the dirty, humid tumult of battles and increased the ties between clan members, but there was also nothing more erotic than smelling themselves on their partners. Wolf clan delighted in sniffing their own musk, sweat, and seed on others, and having those foreign fragrances layered on them as well. That was half the fun.

With the three wolves’ panting and sweaty bodies curled up together in lethargic bliss, the raucous orgy of activity around Kouga and his seconds sparked by the slovenly, debauched instincts of these beasts at last died down. The manic simultaneous sucking and pounding, humping and stroking all subsided into a humid, relieved post-orgasmic revelry from the various satiated participants.

The middle aged voyeur keenly observing his master getting serviced had since ejaculated with bravado, giving a great shout before blowing his load onto the ground in mesmerized excitement while leering enviously at every moment of the sexy spectacle. But whether the man wished he had two obedient, talented dick suckers of his own at his beck and call, or imagined himself readily going down on the largest hung demon in the pack as he beat his meat in frenzied yearning and heated gaze was anyone's guess. In either case, he shot off in his rapidly moving hand with momentum from the fervent stroking and sprayed the ground beneath him with powerfully ejected ropes of cum, all landing into a big uneven pool of liquid pearls upon the bedrock. Subsequently, without any hesitation or fuss, he bent down on all fours and immediately began lapping up his own semen puddle from off the cold stone floor, scooping his own jizz up with reaching tongue like a cat drinking water.

Whatever naughty exploits they got into, above all the pack was expected to clean up after themselves to maintain their cavernous abode in a relatively clean state. That meant if you came on it you had to clean it. Consuming the byproducts of the perverse trysts was the most common method of sanitization; why let good cum go to waste after all? Thus it wasn’t odd to witness horny teen boys slurping up their expelled spooge from the floor or walls after taking care of burning pubescent desires, which often instilled a lifelong appreciation for the starchy flavor of the salty, bitter concoction in wolf society, which in turn routinely led to audacious, intrepid lads initiating their first inquisitive sexual encounters by ‘tasting; their friends.

Though he was no longer an inexperienced young buck sampling his boy butter with wide eyed innocence and juvenile fascination, the man still snacked on his temperate, slimy spilled pool of spunk with good-natured effort. Following solo fun or intercourse any spillage or dripping was expected to be tidied up, and the indulgent wolves had developed a shameless appetite for the stuff, incorporating such unrestrained raunchy gorging in their free spirited love making sessions. Having gotten his rocks off as his impulses needed and eaten the evidence until not a morsel of his semen remained staining the ground, per what little etiquette the clan maintained, the man nonchalantly crawled to his feet and stepped outside to go back on patrol, acting as if he hadn’t just engaged in public masturbation, then dined on his own seed. This was just routine, nothing out of the ordinary for the beast folk, take your pleasure when and where you want so long as you did your duty.

Speaking of teens and gulping down spunk, the nubile young warrior duo who had decided to attempt their first taste test on each other had also finished their very first ritual of exchange soon before Ginta and Hakkaku had reached their own peaks. The two randy explorers of sexuality vigorously thrust into one another’s mouths with charming inexperienced abandon, nuts slapping waywardly against chins with each pump into his fellow’s moist mouth as the pair copied one another’s bobbing neck and gyrating hips. One man honoring the other with strength and vitality of the unruly inhibition expected of vivacious able warriors; that was how friendships deeper than imaginable had been forged for ages. The young ones caroused in the ambiance of their tenacious commendable animal spirit like they were the only ones around, one guy furiously pounding into the others face while simultaneously receiving a mouthful himself. The untried up-and-coming studs couldn’t withstand the magnitude of their first coupling for very long, the delightful sensation of silken flesh wrapping around virgin dicks and untamed ardor losing free quickly sent the boys over the edge. It didn’t take long before each wound up flooding his counterpart’s mouth with his divine essence, spurting the contents of his sack straight into their gullets. The newly initiated duo would surely become a strong and reliable pair of warriors, bonded closer than brothers and mated into complete trust, just as Ginta and Hakkaku had once been.

And certainly not least of the explicit individuals, the euphoric vixen proudly getting hammered in front of her kinfolk and her equally amorous mate caught up in the frenzy and thrill of public conception had completed the reproductive act inflamed by the actions of their prince, both satisfied to have bred under his watch for Kouga’s approval; it was said that a child conceived before the clan leader would grow up strong and fortunate, so many partners scheduled appearances for Kouga to survey their hopefully fruitful fornication in wish that somehow the hero’s sanction and scrutiny would lead to a successful pregnancy. It beat listening to boring reports all day and sure helped soothe Kouga’s irate libido when Ginta and Hakkaku had other matters to tend to for him, so he sure didn’t mind spectating for a change.

In any matter, the potent brawny stud and lascivious ovulating bitch pounded and rammed as mindless beasts consumed with propagating the next generation, grunting heavily like animals until the woman suddenly wailed and announced loudly that her beloved mate was shooting inside, voicing her excitement at the moment of being creampied so that everyone around could know they were witnessing her getting knocked up, his gushing seed dousing her womb. The soon to be mother squealed to any and all who would listen that she could feel the jets burst forth and strike her cervix, describing every detail as her man filled her insides with wads of warm lifegiving ingredient, unloading inside the receptive opening, cascading his seed deep into her fertile womb with every blast, surely inseminating her good.

This was how most wolves were conceived, in the comfort of clan settings, beautifully enraptured with the process of creating offspring to train in the ways of battle as many generations before had done. Having everything so open had an effect of bonding neighbors and comrades, building a strong caring community completely open with one another.

Once the seed had been planted, the pair now too tenderly embraced in the afterglow of their primal instincts of procreation, unconcerned by the slow torrent of excess jizz gushing lazily out her thoroughly seeded snatch. They could get that later, or better yet the partners could share cleanup duty.

A litter of strong pups would be born in the coming months, new blood to invigorate the clan and add to their ranks, the sired children also adding tenderness and compassion to the ferocious band of fighters—but only within this hallowed den. Outside, the wave of offspring would ensure success and power for decades to come under Kouga’s guiding example.

Casting glances at the insatiable woman’s stuffed and sloppily oozing cunt, Ginta and Hakkaku couldn’t help but feel some small tinge of jealousy arise at beholding her impregnation. How utterly _content_ she looked now that her belly would swell with the children of the man she loved, when they themselves were barren to deliver Kouga’s descendants provoked a surge of coveting. But that was life, and they were happy enough anyways. Besides, they could always keep trying to beat biology for the heck of it.

Kouga smiled appreciatively at all the worn out wolves coming down from their highs and burning off those natural urges: over there the paired couple lovingly relishing the new life they would bring forth, the man’s flaccid cock still lodged inside his woman’s drooling pussy; the duo of young lads who would undoubtedly grow close as blood brothers strolling casually out of the cave entrance, now looking at one another with enticed, flirtatious smirks full of newfound camaraderie and affection, no doubt counting the moments until they could continue the sordid ritual of adolescent male bonding; and of course Kouga’s favorites curled up tightly against his sturdy frame seeking warmth and coziness, hugging him with one arm around his back while the others latched onto his limp, spent junk.

Yes, things seemed to be going well for his clan. The dark days when Naraku had slaughtered Kouga’s kin and defiled his name now seemed far off and foreign to these cheerful events of healing and solidarity among the people. These horny wolves wanted for nothing. They were fruitful, victorious in battle, and bonded closer than most could imagine, demons or humans. No one had this tight-knit of a community.

Before he drifted to sleep Kouga muttered drowsily to his two cherished cockhound buddies, “If you guys do well in the next battle, I’ll be sure to give you a special reward.”

Nestled easily in Kouga’s arms, the pair smiled gently at his tempting words; the man knew just how to incentivize them, their reward in truth likely another test of their fortitude devised to bully the ever-worshiping duo. They didn’t mind. The prize would be more than worth the trouble.

Kouga had the perfect exercise in mind proving his superiority and giving the betas a much needed chance to earn some masculine points, while still showing that he could easily take them both on at once. But that honor had to be earned, alpha males didn’t give up their pride to just anyone. Ever the paragon of instilling unity and pride in his soldiers. Always looking out for his people’s needs and urges, never allowing an impressive task to go unrewarded or a companion to go lonely. What a tremendous leader Kouga of the wolf clan was. And he enjoyed the benefits to his heart’s content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the first fic I ever actually completed. Woo hoo! Hope you enjoyed the conclusion, I wanted something a little more tender and emotional to end this filthy kink fest.
> 
> I have plans for a Sequel to this, as inferred by the end, where Ginta and Hakkaku will get their reward (I dont want to spoil too much, so let’s just say Kouga is tough and can take whatever his buds can dish out) but that's a ways off.
> 
> Just like how this fic revolved around certain kinks, the sequel will focus on some more, the major ones are Double Penetration, Spit Roasting, LOTS of Rimming, and Watersports (which people have been asking me to do for a while, in this fic and others, and I'm finally up for it). There will also be a little Spanking, Hair Pulling, and more Scent Kink stuff. Lots of fun all around.
> 
> I might start the Sequel first and do the second draft of this later on, I'm not sure. I don't like to make plans since something usually forces me to change them. I also have a lot of other projects in the works and some that have been on hiatus forever that I've been really struggling with, so we'll see what happens, what takes priority. I hate forcing myself to work on something, I try to follow my inspiration with what I want to work on ATM. But keep an eye out anyways. And of course, thanks for reading!


End file.
